Unbelievable
by CamRox2010
Summary: Ben, Gwen, and Kevin get a new team member! Corrin is a normal fifteen year old girl-or so she thinks. Turns out she's an anodite, and she's been recruited to help Ben and his team! But will her help be enough to take out a powerful villain that's been messing with the team for more than a year? Please review! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so please don't hate me if it's awful. I'm sorry if it is! But I've been obsessed with Ben 10 for seven years and counting, so I decided to write a story about it. I'm included in it, just because I love the show so much that I just had to. But I don't own Ben 10, it is own by the fantabulous Man of Action. And this takes place in Ben 10:Ultimate Alien. Please read and review! Thanks!)**

**Chapter One**

I walked into Madison Middle School one rainy Friday morning. "Ugh," I groaned to myself. "I still have twenty-four hours until the new Ben 10 tomorrow morning!"

I walked down the large hallway, hearing the slamming of lockers and teenagers chatting. I reached my locker, putting my backpack away, and grabbing some of my books for my first two classes. I hesitated to close my locker, staring into the locker at nothing, but lost in thought.

I was a normal fifteen year-old girl, except for the fact that I was madly in love with a cartoon character. There was this show called Ben 10 that I've loved since I was in first grade. It was about a boy that turned into aliens to save the universe. He started out as a 10 year old boy, and gradually moved onto a teenager throughout the years. It was considered a boy show throughout my grade, however. I wasn't a popular girl in my school, not that I cared. I was perfectly happy the way I was, and I didn't care what anyone had to say about me.

I sighed heavily, blowing my brown hair out of my face. Just then, the warning bell rang for homeroom. I slammed my locker door shut and rushed to my classroom.

When I arrived in my homeroom, I saw one of my best friends, Nadine, sitting in her seat. My homeroom teacher, Mr. Fassl, was nice enough to put us next to each other. I tried to hide my excitement about the new Ben 10, because Nadine didn't like the show. She could tell I was excited though.

"You're excited about the Ben 10 tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yes!" I shrieked. "I can't wait!"

Nadine shook her head disapprovingly. "I'm not."

"No! Really?" I asked sarcastically. I didn't have one friend that liked Ben 10. I've actually convinced a couple of my friends to watch it, like Hayley and Olivia. They liked it, but wouldn't admit it to anyone else.

At lunch, I zoned out, thinking about Ben 10. I was just sitting there, not bothering anybody, when my other friend, Tracey, shouted my name.

"What?" I asked, snapping out of it.

"You were zoning out again."

"Oh, sorry." I zoned out a lot, so I guessed that my friends were used to it.

Towards the end of Spanish class, we were working on our speaking presentations when the classroom phone rang. My teacher, Senora Suida, picked it up. She listened to whoever was on the other end.

"Sure, I'll send her down," I heard her say. She hung up the phone. "Corrin," she said, looking at me. "You have to go down to the guidance office. Take your books with you."

As I gathered up my books, Hayley leaned over and whispered, "Why are you going to guidance?" I shrugged. My guidance counselor, Mrs. Peller, usually has my friends and I come down to chat. I figured that was what it was.

I was right. When I got to Mrs. Peller's room, I saw Nadine already sitting at the round table.

"Hi, Corrin!" Mrs. Peller greeted me. "Come sit down." I sat down next to Nadine. We talked about the teenage drama going on with our friends, and how we liked our classes and teachers.

By the time we walked out of the guidance office with a piece of candy, Spanish was over, and it was time for my next class. Nadine and I maneuvered through the halls, walking back to our homeroom for math class.

"You should at least try to watch the new Ben 10 episode tomorrow," I begged Nadine.

"Sorry, I just don't like Ben 10!"

I started to argue with her, but we were interrupted by a soft voice coming from behind us. There was a tap on Nadine's shoulder.

"Excuse me?" a boy asked politely. We spun around to see who was talking to us. As we did, I gasped.

I looked at the boy that was talking to us. He had brown hair with bright green eyes. He was wearing a green jacket with white racing stripes and a black and white "10", with a black t-shirt underneath. He also was wearing dark blue jeans and black and white converse sneakers. There was a large watch-like device on his left wrist.

I knew who I was staring at; I just didn't know if I could believe it.

"Hi," the boy said, smiling cheerfully. "I'm Ben Tennyson." I couldn't speak. I just stared silently. Nadine recovered a lot quicker than I could.

"Hi," Nadine said shyly, looking down.

"I was just looking for a girl in this school. We really need her help."

"Uh, okay," Nadine replied, "but there are plenty of girls in this school. Do you know her name?"

Ben thought for a second. "Yeah!" he said suddenly. "I don't know her last name, but her first name is Corrin." Nadine froze.

My eyes widened. He could not be talking about me. There was no way. I didn't have that kind of luck.

"Her name is Corrin. She's the only one in this school." Nadine said, pointing at me.

Ben's eyes widened. "Hi!" he said. "Uh, I know this is going to sound kinda weird, but we need your help with something.

"Who's we?" I wondered aloud.

"Gwen, Kevin, and I." he answered. "I'll explain later." The hallways were starting to empty, since the late bell was about to ring. "I have a pass that I have to bring to your teacher though," he continued. "So can you tell me where your homeroom is?"

Luckily, we were on our way there now. We lead him to Mr. Fassl's room, sitting down just as the late bell rang. I was jumping with excitement, but I was so confused. Wasn't Ben Tennyson supposed to be a cartoon character? I wasn't losing it, was I? I had to be sure.

"That wasn't just me, was it?" I asked Nadine.

"Not unless we're both going insane," she responded.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Drew, the boy that sat in front of me. He knew about my Ben 10 obsession. So did Michael, the boy that sat in front of Nadine. He turned around too.

"We just met Ben 10!" I shrieked.

Drew and Michael exchanged glances. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"She's not going insane," Nadine put it. "I saw him too."

I saw Drew and Michael's eyes widen as Ben came up to my desk.

"You're out of school for the day!" he exclaimed happily. "Now come on, we've got work to do." I grabbed my books and followed him out the door.

"Where's your locker?" he asked me.

"In the D wing," I said quietly. We were in the B wing, but the D wing was only one wing over. Apparently whoever put Transit's wings together didn't know that C came before D.

He followed me to my locker. I nervously twisted my lock dial, failing to open it twice, but finally getting it. I threw my books into my locker and grabbed my backpack and Ben 10 lunchbox. I threw the lunchbox in my backpack, took my jacket off the hook, and slammed my locker shut again. We walked out into the parking lot, seeing a green Dodge Challenger with a thick black stripe down the middle. The window rolled down to reveal Kevin Levin in the driver seat and Gwen Tennyson sitting next to him.

"Hey, guys!" Ben waved. "She's coming with us. Let's get to my house!"

Ben and I got into the backseat of Kevin's car. The whole drive to Ben's house, the trio was arguing, but I tuned them out, instead thinking about how odd this all was. I looked at Ben's cousin, Gwen, who was sitting in the passenger seat. She was sixteen, like her cousin. She had the same bright green eyes. Her long red hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, and she was wearing a red shirt with a black skirt and tights. It looked like her school uniform. I knew Gwen was an anodite, which meant that she could draw energy from living things around her and use it to protect and defend herself and her team. She was also probably the smartest one of the group; she always had good grades and also had many after school activities.

Kevin Levin, her seventeen year old boyfriend, had longish black hair, and dark jeans with a black and grey shirt. He was an Osmosian. Osmosians could absorb energy, or in Kevin's case, solid material, that they could use as armor. Kevin was an ex-con. He used to be one of Ben and Gwen's archenemies, but Kevin had changed in six years. He was now an official Plumber, following in the footsteps of his dad.

And not the unclog-the-sink type of Plumber either. This meant something completely different. Plumbers were intergalactic law enforcement that stopped evil aliens from trying to take over the world, or destroy the universe, or whatever. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin were all official Plumbers. They protected the planet from all alien threats.

We pulled up at Ben's house in about five minutes. Everyone got out of the car, and I followed their lead. We sat in a circle in the middle of the lawn.

"Okay," Ben started to explain. "You'll be a huge help to us," he said, looking at me.

"What can I do?" I asked doubtfully.

"You'll find that out later," he said quickly. "Let's go over the plan," he said, glancing at Kevin. Kevin was staring into space, so Gwen nudged him in the ribs.

"What?" Kevin asked, startled.

"We're going over the plan," Gwen reminded him.

"Oh, right. Here's the plan for now," Kevin started. "Gwen and I will go to that abandoned building on Grapevine Road. That's where some of the Forever Knights are supposed to be hiding out. Ben and Corrin will go to that stadium that went out of business a month ago, the one down the street from the park. We see what we can get out of them, take them down, and meet up at Mr. Smoothy after that. Got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good," Kevin said.

We all got up and I followed Ben to his black and green car. I racked my brain for background knowledge on the Forever Knights. Forever Knights were known for selling, buying, and trading alien technology. They had swords and lances, but they were upgraded with alien tech that was way too advanced to be on Earth.

Ben gave me a recap on the Forever Knights, mostly things I already knew, but some things were new to me.

"So what am I supposed to do?" I asked when we pulled up to the abandoned stadium.

Ben turned off the car and got out. "You'll see."

We slowly approached the door. Ben was in front of me, ready for anything the Knights could throw at us. He motioned to be quiet as we slowly tiptoed inside. The lights were off, and it was almost pitch black. I had no idea how Ben knew what he was doing.

Suddenly, the lights snapped on. Now we could see, but what we saw wasn't good. We were surrounded by at least two dozen Forever Knights!

"I guess this can only mean one thing," Ben said, smiling. "It's hero time!" There was a blinding flash of green light as Ben transformed into a small, white Sonorosian.

"Echo Echo!" Ben shouted out as a group of knights surrounded him. A group formed around me as well.

I couldn't do anything. "I'm so dead," I thought to myself, backing away. Echo Echo managed to scream loud enough to get all of the knights off of us, but they weren't going to stay down for long.

There was another flash of green light as Echo Echo turned back into Ben. He ran over to me.

"You okay?" he asked me worriedly.

"I'm good so far," I answered.

"Just concentrate." That's all he had time to say before a laser from the knights flew at us. We ducked at the same time and Ben activated the Omnitrix again.

"Humongousaur!" he shouted, turning into the big, dinosaur-like alien. He continued fighting.

I kept dodging the lasers, and Ben kept on attacking. A knight came at Ben from the shadows, and he fell, reverting back to his original form. I looked around to see all of the Forever Knights' guns pointed at me.

Three lasers came at me at the same time. I hit the deck, pressing myself low to the ground. I hopped back up, dodging a few more lasers. I turned around to see a laser coming right at me. The only thing I could do was hold my hands up in front of my face and wait for it. But it didn't come. I slowly opened my eyes to see what happened.

All I saw was a few knights on the ground in front of me, and a faint pink glow coming from my hands. "What?" I thought. "How did that happen?" I put my hands down, and the faint pink shield disappeared.

I looked over at Ben, confused. He smiled back at me. He hit the last three knights at the same time, knocking them all out. He ran over to me.

"You're amazing at that!" I told him.

"You weren't so bad either. That was really good for your first try!"

"Thanks," I said, blushing slightly.

"Okay, come on! It's smoothy time!" he exclaimed, pulling me out to the car.

**(A/N: I hope you like it so far! I'm actually not done writing it yet but I got up to like chapter seven or something. So I'll probably post the next chapter soon. Thanks for reading! Please review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

At Mr. Smoothy, Gwen and Kevin told us about their adventure, while Ben told them about ours. I wasn't really listening. I was too busy thinking.

"How in the world am I an anodite? That doesn't even make sense!" I thought. None of my family members were anodites. Both Ben and Gwen were a quarter anodite, but only Gwen has 'the spark'. I knew that Gwen got her powers from their paternal grandmother, Verdona. I also knew that Kevin got his Osmosian powers from his dad. Gwen's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"I know it's kinda weird finding out that you're an anodite," she said, almost reading my thoughts. I nodded in response.

"It's also really cool," I told her.

"Yeah," Gwen said, smiling, "It is."

We were all sleeping over at Ben's house, so Gwen asked Ben if she could drive me there in his car, and he could go with Kevin. Ben agreed, and threw her his car keys.

We got into Ben's car, and Gwen started talking when she started driving.

"I remember the day I found out I was an anodite," she told me. "I was kinda freaked out, especially since I didn't know where it came from. I thought it was just magic."

I giggled. "I know it's not magic."

She laughed. "Now that I think about it, it sounds really stupid. But hey, if you told someone you were an alien and saved the world with super powers, it would sound stupid to them, too."

"I don't understand why I'm helping you guys," I told her. "Not that I don't like it, because this is actually really exciting. I just don't get it."

"Well you're an anodite," she explained. "We can always use an extra team member. The world gets death threats almost every day now."

"Cooper, Alan, Helen, and Manny could be extra team members, too, but they're working with your Grandpa Max right now. Why aren't they part of the immediate team?"

"I'm not sure," Gwen said, "but I am completely sure that we need you."

"Won't I slow you guys down? I mean, I'm just starting and you guys are experts."

"No, you'll be fine. You don't really understand how powerful you are. Plus, I need a girl. I have constant arguing from Ben and Kevin, and sometimes that can get really annoying."

I laughed. "I know what you mean."

We pulled up to my house to get my overnight bag.

"Do you want me to come in, or stay here?" she asked.

"Whatever you want, but my brother and sister might want to meet you. We're huge Ben 10 fans."

Gwen followed me up the porch, and I rang the doorbell, since the door was locked. My mom opened the door, and my younger brother, Cameron, was behind her. My hairless dog, Beckham, also ran up to the door.

Gwen laughed when she saw the brown and white spotted dog. "He's cute!" She reached down and petted him.

My younger sister, Emily, who was eleven, came down the stairs. "Hi, Corrin," she said, dopily. "Hi, Gwen…wait…Gwen?" she shrieked. She started freaking out and running around the house. Cameron was acting like a dope as well, and he started bouncing around the house too. I sighed.

"Please excuse them," I said to Gwen. "They're odd children."

Gwen was having trouble controlling her laughter. "They're excused," she giggled.

Mom finally gave me my overnight bag, which was covered in blue and pink sequins and had a big pink 'C' on it. I peeked in there, making sure that mom remembered my iPod, because I got bored easily without it.

"Are you ready?" Gwen asked. I nodded and followed her back to the door. "Bye mom!" I called. "Bye!" she called back. "Bye!" Gwen called to my house.

I shut the door and we ran to Ben's car. Gwen and I laughed about the most random things on the ride back to Ben's house.

When we got to Ben's house, both Ben and Kevin were absorbed in the live action Sumo Slammers movie.

"I thought you didn't like Sumo Slammers," Gwen teased Kevin.

"I don't like Sumo Slammers. I just like the live action stuff."

Gwen shook her head disapprovingly and led me to the guest room that we would be sharing that night. We set our bags down in the corner of the room and went back downstairs to try to make sense of the Sumo Slammers movie that the boys were watching.

When the movie ended about a half an hour later, Ben let out a girlish squeal.

"That was the best movie ever!" he shrieked. Kevin agreed. Gwen and I were really confused, so we couldn't actually agree. We followed the boys to Ben's room.

They kept talking about how Ishiama teamed up with Kenko, who used to be a bad guy, but then decided to work with Ishiama for some reason. I guessed that they were both Sumo wrestlers.

Gwen cleared her throat, and they finally realized that we had no idea what they were talking about.

"Sorry," they both apologized. So they started playing some weird game that Ben made up. Ben explained how to play to Kevin, and Kevin predicted that he would hate the game for two reasons. One reason was because Ben made it up, and the other was because it made no sense.

They played the game for all of five minutes when Kevin bailed, saying that he didn't want to play any of Ben's 'wacky girl games'. That ticked off Gwen, because she thought that a girl would never play a game that idiotic, which made Ben upset that nobody wanted to play his game. Gwen and Kevin continued arguing about whether or not a girl would play the game that Ben made up.

Eventually, I decided to play, not because it looked fun, but because Ben looked sad, and so Gwen and Kevin would stop arguing. My plan worked. Ben looked like he was having fun, and Gwen and Kevin stopped arguing and sat down next to each other on the bed, watching us play.

"Corrin, do you seriously think that's entertaining?" Kevin asked me, kicking off his shoes. Gwen and I shot him a look, and Ben stuck his tongue out at him.

"No, she obviously doesn't," Ben told Kevin, "but she's a nice girl, and played with me anyway, unlike you!"

"I'm not a girl," Kevin stated.

"You know what I meant," Ben shouted.

That got them into a big argument. Gwen sighed, and I put my face in my hands, hoping Gwen would tell them to knock it off. She finally did, and she told them that they would be really sorry if they didn't drop it. They shut up right away, or at least until Gwen left the room to put her pajamas on. Then they started right back up again.

"My game was fun!" Ben argued.

"It really wasn't," Kevin snapped.

They kept going until Gwen came back into the room with her pajamas on and her long red hair down, but brushed out.

"Guys, stop," she warned.

They shut up again. They went to go put their pajamas on.

Gwen sat down next to me. "Wait for it…" she said, listening to the boys. Sure enough, they started arguing again

"No, Kevin, you need to grow up!" we heard Ben shout from the kitchen.

A few minutes later, the boys came into the room, looking at Gwen, who was glaring at them, and quickly looked away.

"You can get your pajamas on, Corrin," Ben told me.

I got up and went to the guest room, getting my bag with my pajamas and toothbrush. I quickly changed in the bathroom, and brushed my teeth and hair. I watched myself in the mirror as I slowly made the pink energy come from my hands. It was kinda weird, but it was also really cool. I almost hyperventilated with excitement.

I put my bag back in the guest room and returned to Ben's room. I sat back down on the floor, listening to Ben, Gwen, and Kevin telling random jokes to each other. Some made sense, some didn't.

"Woah," Ben said, looking at the alarm clock next to his bed. "It's almost midnight! Is anyone tired yet?"

We shook our heads, but all of us, including Ben yawned.

"Are you sure you're okay with sleeping on the couch downstairs, Kevin?" Ben asked.

Kevin nodded. "You're couch is really comfortable."

Gwen laughed at her boyfriend, kissing him on the cheek. Then we went to the guest room. There were two beds. Gwen yawned again.

"Which bed do you want?" Gwen asked me.

"Is there a difference?" I giggled.

"No, but pick one."

I picked the one next to the window. I don't know why, but I thought it would be silly to take forever to pick out a bed. The beds were exactly the same.

As we were about to turn out the light, there was a soft knock at the door.

"Can I come in?" Ben's voice said.

Gwen and I sat up. She looked at me, making sure it was okay. I nodded.

"Come on in!" she called out. Ben poked his head into the doorway.

"Hi," he said goofily. I smiled. I absolutely could not deny that he was adorable. "Corrin, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

"Sure," I said getting out of bed and following him into the hallway. He pulled me down so I was sitting next to him on the floor.

"How're you doing?" he asked.

"Great," I smiled.

"You look scared."

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie. I can easily find out whether or not you're telling the truth," he warned me. That much was true. I knew he had an alien, Amfibian, and he could read minds.

"I'm only a little scared."

Ben smiled. "Thanks for telling me the truth. And relax. You'll be fine."

I nodded. I wasn't exactly worried about me, but it would be embarrassing to tell him that. I've had a crush on Ben since I was in second grade. I remember when I was eight, I tried to convince myself that he wasn't cute, but to no avail. I couldn't deny that he was adorable.

"You still look worried," he noted.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize," he smiled. "We're not going to let you get hurt."

"I know. Just be careful, okay?"

"As always," he said. "Now go to bed, you need sleep."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I ran back to the guest room, where Gwen was reading a book.

"You okay?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Okay! Goodnight!"

"Goodnight." I got into bed as Gwen turned off the light. I glanced out the window once, and then I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: So this is chapter three, obviously. This is probably the most I'm going to put up in one day. I can put up to chapter nine, because that's what I finished up to. But I'm not going to do that yet. HAHA SUSPENSION! Because I know my friend Nadine is waited to find more of herself...she has to wait until chapter six. So anyway, enjoy!)**

**Chapter Three**

The minute I woke up the next morning, I looked at the clock. It read 6:30 AM. I figured Gwen wasn't going to wake up for a while, and there was no way I was leaving the room without her, so I took out my phone and my iPod. I texted Nadine, Hayley, and Olivia. Then I turned on my iPod and played with some of my random apps. I had to delete a lot of my apps, so I most of my games were gone. I just went to Safari and started reading Ben 10 fanfictions.

At 7:00, Nadine texted me. I had no idea why she was up so early, usually I was the early bird in my group of friends. But she asked me a bunch of random questions. At 7:15, Olivia texted back, and then at 7:30, I got a text from Hayley. All three of them were texted me at once, so it was hard to keep up with their texts. I managed to do it until Hayley left, and Nadine left 10 minutes later. Then it was just Olivia, who had to go 15 minutes after that. I sighed when they were all gone, and threw my phone back into my bag.

"You text really fast," Gwen said from across the room. I didn't notice that she had been watching me the whole time.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked her.

"No, it's good. Being able to type fast is important."

I smiled. "Well then, thanks." We both got out of bed.

I searched through my bag, looking for my hairbrush. I found it underneath everything in my bag. I pulled it out and started ripping it through the tangled mess that was my hair.

"Careful," Gwen warned me, "you're ripping your hair out!"

I shrugged and continued tugging the brush through the knots. Gwen pulled out her own brush and started gently brushing her hair. Then her eyes popped open.

"You okay?" I asked her, laughing.

"One second!" she shouted, already running out the bedroom door. I had no idea what she was doing. I heard her shouting from the other room, but I couldn't understand what she was saying. I quickly got dressed and ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth. She was still talking to the boys when I came back into the room.

Gwen shrieked from the kitchen. I heard her running into the room squealing. "We're going to the beach today!" she shouted excitedly.

I started laughing. She got really excited about the beach.

"Well we never get to go to the beach," she explained. "The last time we almost made it, but then we had to bring the Tiffin to Jerret of Pantophage. That was the day Ben got stuck as Rath. And then, when there finally isn't an alien to stop, it rains! That's just my luck!"

Gwen was going to keep talking, but there was a crash coming from the other room. We ran out the door. It was just Ben and Kevin trying to make breakfast.

Ben nervously laughed as we looked at him. He had a cracked egg on his head. Kevin was racing around the kitchen, trying to pick up the pieces of bacon and toast that had fallen onto the floor.

"Are you kidding me, guys?" Gwen shouted. "I can't leave you two alone for five minutes?"

Gwen was pretty mad, so when the boys were finished cleaning up their mess, they left the kitchen and let Gwen and I handle breakfast. Ben rushed off to get the egg out of his hair, so Kevin was left to watch TV in the living room.

Gwen and I failed to leave a huge mess like Ben and Kevin did, so when breakfast was done, Gwen put it on the table. Ben finished washing his hair just in time.

"Friendly advice, guys," he said to us, "don't crack an egg on your head."

"Really? I didn't know that!" Kevin replied sarcastically.

"Ben, why would you even think that it's okay to do that?" Gwen asked him.

"I thought it looked fun," Ben replied. Gwen sighed, but otherwise didn't say anything.

We all packed for the beach and loaded into the car. I didn't feel like going swimming, so Gwen said I could just sit and watch, which was fine by me. In the car, there were a few minutes of awkward silence, which Ben broke.

"Anyone want a lollipop?" he asked, pulling a bunch out of his pocket. He was the only one that wanted one.

"Fine, your loss," he said, happily unwrapping one.

The whole drive there, all we heard was about how much we were missing out on the lollipops. But Ben didn't even stop there. He kept going even when we arrived at the beach and got out of the car. Kevin couldn't take it anymore.

"You know what?" he shouted at Ben, "Give us all one!"

Ben smiled smugly as he handed out each lollipop. But Ben dropped his lollipop on the ground when he saw the ice cream stand.

Gwen rolled her eyes at her cousin, who had made a huge stink about a lollipop, just to drop it on the ground. Kevin and Ben pushed and shoved each other, trying to get to the ice cream stand first. I stuck with my lollipop. I unwrapped it and started eating it.

"Boys…" Gwen muttered, in no hurry to catch up to the two fighting to be first in line. They ran over to us when they finally got their ice cream cones.

"You guys have to get one!" Kevin shouted at us.

I shook my head. "No thanks," I said, laughing at him. He looked like he was on a sugar rush, even though he hadn't eaten any sugar.

"What is with you, Kevin?" Gwen asked. "You're acting like Ben!"

"Hey!" Ben shouted from behind us, "I don't act like that!"

"You're right," I giggled, "you're worse!"

Ben, Gwen and Kevin burst out laughing, and Ben's face turned as red as a tomato.

"She's not joking," Kevin said, laughing, "it's true!"

"I am joking Kev. Ben's awesome!"

Ben smiled. "I like you. You're nice to me." He skipped off.

This time, it was my face that turned as red as a tomato.

When we got back to the car, we were all laughing. Ben had decided to "pet" a crab, and it pinched his toe. Then he freaked out and tried to go Humongousaur on it, and the crab pinched his toe again. Ben finally gave up and ran away, and it looked pretty funny, since he was still Humongousaur.

"Yeah, really funny, guys!" Ben said, although he was also laughing. "Who's up for Mr. Smoothy?"

Of course, everyone wanted to go.

When we got back to Ben's house, since we were staying over again that night, Ben and Kevin immediately found something to start arguing about. Ben nearly tripped over his shoelaces, which had been tied together in a knot, and he accused Kevin of tying them together. Kevin claimed that he hadn't, even though I was pretty sure he had. Gwen and I wouldn't do that, and I highly doubted that Ben would tie his own shoes together. Or maybe he would. But then there wouldn't be any reason to accuse Kevin of anything. Kevin and Ben started chasing each other around the house. They flew past Ben's mom.

Gwen and I walked slowly into the kitchen.

"Hi, Aunt Sandra," Gwen greeted Ben's mom.

"Hi, girls!" Mrs. Tennyson said.

"No, Kevin!" Ben screamed from the other room.

"Sorry about Ben, girls," Mrs. Tennyson apologized. "I hope that's not how he always acts."

After reassuring Mrs. Tennyson that it was okay, we went to Ben's room to wait for Ben and Kevin to come and stop arguing. We just sat talking and waiting.

We waited about ten minutes when Ben and Kevin came upstairs still arguing, but not chasing each other anymore. The second they saw the look on Gwen's face, they shut up instantly and sat silently on the bed.

Gwen started giving them a lecture on how immature they were. She yelled at them for bothering Mrs. Tennyson, and annoying the heck out of us. I wasn't as annoyed as Gwen, though. Nowhere close.

She seriously yelled at them for another ten minutes. I started out listening, but then I zoned out. I was just thinking about how the day went, and I tried not to concentrate on how totally adorable Ben was.

I didn't notice when Gwen finally stopped, so I was still completely zoned out. Ben snapped his fingers in my face.

I jumped, my head hitting the wall.

"What?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head.

"Sorry, you were just completely zoned out," Ben explained.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized. "What were you guys saying?"

"Nothing really. Gwen just finished her lecture."

We all jumped when a loud honking noise came from outside. It sounded like a car alarm that wouldn't stop. It was Kevin's car, and a huge truck passed it.

"I should probably go turn that off," Kevin said.

"You think?" Ben replied sarcastically.

Kevin fished his keys out of his pocket and headed out the door.

"He probably should have turned that off a while ago, maybe like right when it started beeping," Gwen said. I laughed. I figured Ben would, too, but he was silent.

"Ben?" Gwen asked, looking at him.

He was staring at the Ultimatrix, which was beeping and flashing. We stood up and ran over to Ben to examine the Ultimatrix.

"Why's it doing that?" Ben asked.

"How should I know?" Gwen shot back.

Kevin rushed into the room, stuffing his keys into his pocket.

"What did you do, Tennyson?" he yelled over the beeping.

"I didn't do anything!" Ben shouted in response.

Kevin ran over to look at the watch-like device. It started beeping faster and faster.

"This isn't good," Gwen groaned.

Suddenly a green flash of light absorbed everyone in the room. I tried to shield my eyes because the flash was blinding. I felt dizzy, and I realized that was because we were spinning.

When the light faded, we weren't on Earth anymore.

We were on a different planet.

The Ultimatrix had transported us to Primus

**(A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: I was going to post this yesterday, but I forgot. So today, I'll post both chatpers five and six. I hope you like this chapter! Please read and review!)**

**Chapter Four**

"Back on Primus again?" Ben complained. "What does Azmuth need now?"

"Let's just hope it's not Vilgax again," Gwen said. "Let's start moving."

We followed Gwen, who started moving forward.

"Do you think those Voliti-something-or-others will take the Ultimatrix away from Ben?" Kevin wondered.

"I hope not," Ben said, covering the Ultimatrix with his hand protectively. "Who knows if this thing is even working though?" He twisted the dial on the Ultimatrix, but the device didn't respond.

"We don't need your help to get through Primus, Ben," Kevin joked. "We did it without you last time, plus we have an extra anodite with us now," he pointed in my direction.

"True," Gwen interjected.

Ben kept playing with the Ultimatrix, still trying to activate it, but it stayed unresponsive.

"Ugh," he groaned. "Sometimes I hate this watch!"

"Stop being a baby," Kevin replied to Ben's whining.

"I'm not being a baby!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

I ran ahead of the two of them, catching up to Gwen.

"Trust me, you get used to it," she reassured me, rolling her eyes. "It happens a lot."

We walked for a few seconds listening to them argue back and forth until Gwen lost it. She spun around to look at them, her hands glowing with pink energy.

"If you two don't shut up right now…" she trailed off. Ben and Kevin understood. They shut up.

"Where are we even going?" Ben asked no one in particular.

"I don't know," it was Gwen who responded. "Walking will lead us somewhere, though."

Suddenly, Ben's Ultimatrix lit up. The dial started spinning around.

"What the heck?" Ben exclaimed, jumping back and falling into Kevin. Gwen ran over to Ben and looked at the Ultimatrix.

"Uh, maybe it's loading something?" Ben suggested.

"Scanning, maybe?" Kevin added.

"I don't think so," Gwen said, but even she was unsure.

I studied the Ultimatrix. The dial was turning, almost like a steering wheel.

"Maybe it's giving directions," I said. I had no idea whether or not that was right, but it was worth a shot.

Gwen looked at it. "That actually makes sense," she said. "Let's try it." She turned right, following the direction that the dial was turning. The device beeped, almost like a GPS system, and the dial turned back the right way.

"That probably means to go straight," Kevin said.

"Good job, Corrin!" Ben said, running to catch up with Kevin.

"Thanks," I said quietly.

A few minutes later, the Ultimatrix beeped again and turned let. We turned and walked for a few minutes until we saw a big green river—the Codon Stream. The Codon stream had all the DNA samples from all the species encoded in the Ultimatrix. There was over one million species in the device. The Codon Stream powered the Omnitrix, and the Ultimatrix.

Gwen put up energy made stairs with her mana to help everyone across the green river.

"Azmuth better be here," Ben grumbled, "or this would be a wasted trip. My feet hurt!"

"And you said you weren't a baby," Kevin teased.

"Kevin, please not now!" Gwen warned, staring just past him.

"Lighten up, Gwen," Kevin laughed. "I was just joking…"

He slowly turned around, wondering what Gwen was staring at with wide eyes. Ben and I turned, too.

There was a big, green, slimy creature with freaky red eyes!

"It's hero time!" Ben exclaimed, quickly slapping his hand down on the Ultimatrix. But then the remembered that the Ultimatrix wasn't working at the moment.

"Well! Get moving!" He shouted at us. He started running in the other direction.

Kevin touched the ground, absorbing it. His body turned the color of Primus's rocky surface. Pink energy beams lit up Gwen's hands. I followed her lead.

"Watch out!" Ben yelled to Kevin as the creature shot red laser beams from his eyes in Kevin's direction. Kevin tumbled out of the way just in time.

The creature came at Gwen next, but she neatly dodged the beam and shot her energy at it. So of course, it came after me.

I ducked as a laser beam came at me and cracked the tree-like-thing that I was standing in front of.

"Don't wanna get hit with that!" Ben called out from the tree he was hiding behind.

"No kidding," Kevin muttered.

We all took turns shooting and punching it, not including Ben. Kevin finally came up from behind the creature and slammed it into the ground, knocking it out.

"Way to go, Kev!" Gwen complimented, hugging him.

"I would've done way better," Ben said, slowly coming out from behind the tree. Kevin started to argue, but Gwen stopped him.

We kept on walking until we came to a large volcano squirting green 'lava'. That lava was a continuation of the Codon Stream. We went into a part of the volcano. Gwen used her mana to make an energy ball to light the way. We came to a fork in the road.

"Now which way do we go?" Ben wondered.

"Follow the Ultimatrix," was Gwen's annoyed response. The dial spun to the right, and we followed it's direction down to a dark, narrow cave.

"I don't like this," Gwen said uneasily.

"Relax, Gwen, there probably aren't any spiders in there," Kevin comforted her.

"It's still dark and narrow, and I don't like it."

"Oh, right," Ben laughed, "she's claustrophobic."

Gwen stuck her tongue out and ran up next to Kevin.

"You know, Gwen," Ben continued, "it's really not good to be a hero that's arachnaphobic and claustrophobic. You should really try—woah!"

We all turned around. Ben had tripped on something.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"I'm fine," he said, rubbing the back of his head and getting up. "What was that?"

Kevin slowly walked over to the object that Ben had tripped over. He whistled in amazement.

"Woah!" he exclaimed. "This is a blaster that the Forever Knights don't even have! It's level seven tech. It's really powerful, and really dangerous."

"Cool!" Ben shouted excitedly. "Let me see it," he said, reaching for the blaster. Kevin held it out of his reach.

"A very dangerous blaster is the last thing you need," Gwen told Ben. "What's it doing here, Kevin?"

"I have no idea," Kevin answered. "But something tells me we're about to find out. Everyone be quiet for a second."

We all stopped talking. In the distance, we could hear booming. It sounded like someone was stomping with metal shoes on or something like that. Gwen turned off her energy light ball and we all hid behind a boulder.

We all came out when we saw who the creature was, however.

"Azmuth?" Ben called out.

Azmuth of the Galvan was creator of the Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix, plus many other things, including the Sword of Ascalon, and the planet that we were standing on.

"What's up with the Ultimatrix?" Ben whined, holding out his hand so the Galvan could get a better look. Azmuth jumped on Ben's wrist and started fiddling around with the watch-like device.

"I can fix this," Azmuth said, hopping off Ben's wrist. "Follow me."

We followed him down the narrow passageway, and ended up in a room that looked like a science lab.

"I'm building a back-up laboratory in here, in case Vilgax or some other villain finds the main lab again," Azmuth explained. He jumped back on Ben's wrist, messing around with the Ultimatrix some more, until the device lit up green and beeped.

"There you go," he said, jumping off of the teenage boy's wrist.

Ben twisted the dial, testing the watch. He turned into Swampfire, shouting the name of the seven foot tall alien.

"Thanks, Azmuth," Ben said in Swampfire's voice, before transforming back into his human form.

"Well, we have a problem," Azmuth began.

"Which is?" Kevin inquired.

"Albedo has somehow broken out of his prison."

"He's not a threat anymore," Gwen pointed out. "He doesn't have any powers, and he doesn't have the Omnitrix anymore. What are you worrying about?"

"Oh, but that's the worst part," Azmuth interjected. "Albedo also managed to steal my new Omnitrix. It's stronger than the prototype Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix combined."

"Well, that could be a problem," Ben replied.

"You had to figure there would be bad news," Kevin said.

"Where is Albedo now?" Ben asked.

"I'm not sure," Azmuth replied, "but he's looking for you, Ben.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: This chapter is kind of short. Sorry about that. Did I mention I have a huge crush on Ben Tennyson? That's probably something that needs to be mentioned.)**

**Chapter Five**

"How do we get back to Earth, then?" Ben asked Azmuth.

"You can use one of the ships on Primus," Azmuth answered. "Come with me."

We followed Azmuth right back to where we started, except now there was a big ship there. Kevin whistled in amazement for the second time in ten minutes.

"That's a Tachyon 930! It seems like everyone has one of these but me." He ran into the ship and sat in the driver's seat. "Can you give me the coordinates back to Earth, Azmuth?" he asked the Galvan.

Azmuth punched the coordinates into the ship's grid, as Ben, Gwen and I sat down.

"The last time we were in one of these, I was stuck as Rath the whole day!" Ben exclaimed, smiling.

"Yeah, let's hope that doesn't happen again," Gwen said, smiling sweetly.

Kevin started flying the ship back to Earth.

"So, Azmuth," Ben began, "what's this new Omnitrix like? What does it do?"

"The same thing that all the other devices do," Azmuth answered, "but there are a lot more secrets to it that I cannot reveal to you yet. We just have to get it out of Albedo's hands."

"Isn't this getting old for Albedo?" Ben wondered, sitting back in his chair. "I mean, he did the same exact thing a few times before, only he stole the Ultimatrix instead of this mysterious new Omnitrix." Ben thought for a second, and then his bright green eyes opened wide. "Hey, Azmuth, I almost forgot to introduce you to Corrin! She's—"

"She's an anodite, I know," Azmuth interrupted.

"Okay, good."

"I just hope she's smarter than you."

"Hey! I'm smart!"

"Maybe you are to a canis lupus familiaris."

"A what?"

"That's a dog," Gwen called from the front of the ship.

"No, a dog is a dog!" Ben shouted back.

Azmuth sighed. "You've already proven my point," he said, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"But I saved the whole entire universe! You've gotta give me some credit for that!" Ben whined.

Gwen and Kevin rolled their eyes. They've heard that plenty of times before. I giggled.

"I know you've saved the whole universe!" Azmuth shouted. "You know that's mostly the only reason I let you keep the Ultimatrix!"

"Mostly?" Ben wondered.

"Mostly," Azmuth repeated.

"Well, why else do you let me keep it?" Ben asked curiously.

"We don't have time for this!" Azmuth yelled.

"Fine, jeeze," Ben replied, backing off.

"Albedo has had some time to practice with this new device. He's a greater threat then he was before," Azmuth continued.

"That's not good."

"Albedo kidnapped both Gwen and Kevin before, and he can do it again."

"Albedo was working with Vilgax when that happened though," Kevin said.

"But Vilgax didn't help him kidnap us," Gwen argued. "Albedo did that on his own."

I stayed silent, listening to them argue about whether or not Vilgax was part of the kidnapping of Gwen and Kevin. I had to agree with Gwen. Albedo was working with Vilgax at that time, but Vilgax wasn't there when Albedo actually kidnapped the two teens. I didn't say that though. I just sat, watching them argue. Azmuth looked like he was about to snap.

"This isn't the time for this!" the Galvan shouted so forcefully that everyone on the ship instantly shut their mouths.

"So, where do we start with this?" Gwen inquired.

"Albedo is looking for Ben," Azmuth began. "Where does Ben spend most of his free time?"

Ben, who had been looking down, snapped his head up. "My house?" he guessed.

Azmuth rolled his eyes. "Think deeper."

"School?" Kevin guessed. Azmuth shook his head.

"If you know, why don't you just tell us?" Ben complained.

"Will you ever learn anything if I did that?"

"You're wasting time, Azmuth."

"So are you. Now think."

We all thought for a second, and something in my head instantly clicked.

"Mr. Smoothy," I guessed.

"Smart girl," Azmuth confirmed.

We sat outside of Mr. Smoothy for a little over ten minutes before Kevin got bored.

"What's taking so long?" he snapped.

"Kevin, calm down. It's only been, like, ten minutes," she reassured him.

"He doesn't need to leave us sitting here waiting!" Kevin yelled.

Ben shushed him. "Sit here, and be quiet," he commanded.

"Don't tell me what to do, Tennyson," Kevin shot back.

"Guys, please stop," I pleaded. Ben shut up, but Kevin sat there glaring at Ben until Gwen told him to knock it off.

We sat there for a few more minutes. Then we saw him. His jacket, identical to Ben's but with inverted color, came out of the shadows, along with his white hair.

"Hello, Ben Tennyson. We meet again."

Ben stepped up to Albedo. "I'd say nice to see you again…if it was."

"Likewise," the copy of Ben responded. He looked bored. There was an awkward silence for about thirty seconds. Kevin broke it, asking, "So?"

"So what?" Albedo yawned.

"Well you were looking for me," Ben explained. "Why?"

"Well I'm sure you heard about my little trip to the lab from Azmuth. I also thought it would be rude not to meet your new little team member. And of course, I still need the Ultimatrix to unlock the Galvan form in my new Omnitrix."

"I thought you couldn't do that with the Ultimatrix. You needed the Omnitrix to do that."

"Not anymore," Albedo said simply.

"Can we move onto the part where we pound you?" Kevin asked impatiently.

"So you're not even going to introduce me to Corrin?" Albedo asked, stepping closer to me. Ben visibly tensed. "I see you've got yourselves another anodite," Albedo continued.

"How do you know that?" Kevin asked curiously.

"Please, Levin, I'm not stupid." His red eyes glared into mine. I wanted to step back, but I stood my ground. "I guess it'll be fun destroying another teammate," he said.

"Leave her alone, Albedo," Ben said, quietly but forcefully.

"Or what?" Albedo challenged. He stepped closer to me. The wind picked up, blowing my hair into my face. I glanced over at Ben. He looked really nervous.

"It would really hurt him if I killed you," Albedo said, talking loud enough so only I could hear. "Then again, it would probably hurt you if I killed him, too." He stepped back as I felt the blood drain from my face.

"I said leave her alone!" Ben shouted. It surprised everyone.

Ben went for his Ultimatrix, but Gwen stopped him. Albedo was already gone.

**(A/N: Real awesome, I know. Sorry. This is my first fanfic though. So yeah, please review! THANK YOU PEOPLE!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: So I haven't posted a chapter in a few days, but that's only because I'm getting up to the point where I haven't written yet, and I don't want you guys to wait forever while I'm writing. Keep in mind that I'm in love with Ben Tennyson (crazy, I know) so that's why we act like we like eachother...okay sorry keep reading and thank you! Please review!"**

**Chapter Six**

Everybody was silent back in the car. Ben looked pretty shaken up. I missed his smile.

"Mr. Smoothy?" Kevin asked.

Ben just nodded. Then he went back to looking out the window. I wanted to help, but I had no idea what to do. I just kept quiet.

Since nobody else was talking, I felt like it was a good time to zone out. I tried not to think about Ben getting hurt, because that's what I was worried about. I couldn't deny that.

When we pulled up in front of Mr. Smoothy and got out of the car, Ben started to open up. He started cracking jokes, and he smiled when he drank his smoothy. I didn't know how he was smiling to be honest—he was drinking a carrot and strawberry smoothy—but I was glad to see that he was happier.

At Ben's house, everyone got their pajamas on immediately. It was only 9:30 PM, but everyone was pretty tired. A trip to the beach, getting transported to Primus, and running into an evil alien that wants to kill everyone can do that to you.

But at that point, nobody was saying anything. We were pretty much just awkwardly sitting there, waiting for someone to say something, but nobody did. Kevin was getting annoyed.

"Somebody, say something!" he shouted impatiently.

"Hi," Ben laughed. Gwen and I smiled.

"I'm serious, Tennyson!" Kevin yelled.

"Well what do you suggest we do?" Ben demanded.

"I don't know, come up with a plan or something."

"Well you start, Kevin."

"We take Albedo down."

"That's not as easy as it sounds."

Gwen covered her ears with a pillow. Apparently, she had enough of the arguing. I could feel a headache coming on, too.

"Well, you come up with a plan then, genius," Kevin snapped. "Or are you going to cry just thinking about it?"

Ben didn't respond.

"I'm gonna take that as a 'Ben's gonna cry just thinking about it'."

"Shut up," Ben snapped. He got up and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Oops," Kevin said. Gwen glared at him.

"I'll go talk to him," I sighed.

Gwen thanked me as I left the room. I figured she'd yell at Kevin, but surprisingly, the room was silent as I walked down the stairs.

I found Ben on the couch in the living room.

"You okay?" I asked him. I couldn't help noticing how worried I sounded.

"Sorry," Ben said, looking down.

I sat down in front of him on the floor. "Don't listen to what everyone says, Ben. You can do this."

He sighed. "I know."

"Why are you so worried then? You'll be fine."

"I'm not worried about me."

"Gwen and Kevin?"

"They can take care of themselves."

"So…" I trailed off, finally realizing who he was worried about.

"Yeah, I'm worried about you."

"I can take care of myself, too."

"It doesn't matter."

"Why?"

"It just doesn't." His sad green eyes were staring intently at the ground.

"Ben," I said softly. "Don't worry about it. Worrying won't solve anything."

That's when he hugged me. I couldn't believe it. I hugged him back, trying to stay calm, but inside, I was freaking out.

"Thanks, Corrin," he said. "I'll try not to worry."

"Good," I said, hugging him tighter. He laughed.

We stayed like that for a few seconds.

"Shouldn't we go back to your room?" I asked.

"Probably. Let's make sure Gwen hasn't killed Kevin yet." We laughed as we ran to Ben's room.

Thankfully, Gwen hadn't killed Kevin yet. They were just sitting there talking.

Ben apologized to everyone, explaining to them that he was a little stressed out. We obviously all forgave him.

Even after our little talk, Ben still wanted everyone to sleep in the same room. He felt safer that way. We all got our sleeping bags and slept in a different corner of the room.

I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw Albedo behind my eyelids. I covered my head with my pillow, and after lying awake for almost three hours, I fell asleep.

Bad dreams are dreams that you didn't like the outcome of. Maybe you didn't get a good grade on a test, or you didn't get something that was on your Christmas list, or you had a fight with one of your friends.

Nightmares, on the other hand, are capable of coming back over and over again. They haunt your dreams so you don't get sleep. They're the worst things that could possibly happen, and they seem real. They can have you waking up screaming.

This was a nightmare. Albedo had hurt Ben. He hurt him bad. Not just a few cuts and bruises. Ben could barely stand up. There was pain in his bright green eyes. I couldn't do anything to help. I couldn't move. I could only stand there and watch. And when Albedo was finally done, he took the Ultimatrix and left. He left Ben to die.

I shot up quickly as I woke up. Breathing hard, I reminded myself that it was just a nightmare. I was just glad I didn't scream and wake anyone up.

"What's wrong?" a voice from behind me asked.

I spun around to see Ben sitting on his bed behind me. His eyes looked tired, but he wasn't asleep.

"Nothing, I'm fine," I responded to his question.

I was shaking. I guess he noticed that, even though I tried to hide it.

"Woah, Corrin, calm down," he said quietly, trying not to wake Gwen and Kevin up. And he hugged me again. That helped a little.

"Come with me," he said. He led me to the bathroom, and we sat down against the bathtub. He handed me a box of tissues, and I realized I was kind of crying.

"Nightmare?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Wanna talk about it?"

I shook my head. That would be pretty embarrassing.

"If you don't wanna talk about it, that's fine. But just know that I'm here for you if you want to."

So I told him. I couldn't hold it in. It was scaring me, and I could tell it was kinda scaring him, too. It was pretty embarrassing, but whatever. When I was done explaining, I hid my face behind my hair.

So Ben hugged me again.

"I wouldn't worry about me," he said softly. "Worry about yourself."

"I'm not worried about myself."

He pushed my hair out of my face. "Just be careful."

"You too," I whispered.

"As always," he replied. I smiled. He said the same exact thing the last time we talked. "Okay, you need to get some sleep."

"So do you."

"I'm wide awake."

"So am I."

Ben sighed.

We went back to the bedroom, where Gwen and Kevin were still fast asleep. I looked at the clock. It was 1:30 AM.

"Lie down, and go to sleep," Ben commanded. I sat down on my sleeping bag.

"Lie down," he repeated. His green eyes felt like they were burning through me. I forgot to lie down, like he said. He gently pushed me down on the pillow.

"Go to sleep."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Corrin."

I still couldn't fall asleep. I stayed awake the remainder of the night, but I pretended to be asleep, in case someone woke up. Kevin and Gwen slept through the whole night. They didn't even wake up once. I was actually pretty surprised. Even when I'm not freaked out or worried, I still usually wake up at least once throughout the night.

I guess I'm just weird like that.

When I woke up that morning, I looked like a mess. My hair was completely in knots, and my eyes looked tired. Ben noticed. I could tell he wanted to say something, but he held it back, just giving me the 'I told you so and you didn't listen' look. He was right.

Everyone went home that morning. We had school the next day, since it was a Sunday. We agreed that we would go back to Ben's house, which was like our headquarters, on the weekend.

At my house, I decided it would be a good idea to do my homework, which was hard because of my brother and sisters' stupid questions.

"Did you have fun?" Cameron asked.

"No," I replied sarcastically. No, I didn't just have fun with the live characters of my favorite TV show. Was he serious?

"You didn't?" he looked surprised. Who knew that you had to teach a nine year old the concept of sarcasm?

I explained to him that I actually did have a lot of fun, so he left the room. But as soon as I thought it would be quiet for a while so I could actually get something done, Emily bounced in.

"How come you get to work with Ben Tennyson, and I don't?" she demanded.

I threw a ball of bright pink energy at her feet.

"Does that answer your question?" I snapped.

She reluctantly left the room. An hour later, I had my homework completely done. I went downstairs to find Cameron pencil sword fighting with himself.

"Hi, Corrin," he said as I walked up to him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm playing! The green pencil smashed the red pencil on the ground, and then the red pencil got mad…" he started to explain.

"Cameron," I cut him off. "You're nine years old. You're still in the 'fighting with pencils' stage?"

I wasn't in the best mood; I had to admit, probably from the lack of sleep. Cameron ran into the kitchen to find some candy and started complaining when he couldn't find any, which honestly did not help. I was seriously about to freak out on him when my phone rang. The caller ID said "Nadine". I answered the phone.

"Hi!" someone screamed into the phone. It wasn't Nadine, but I knew who it was.

"Hi, Helena," I laughed. Helena was Nadine's younger sister. She was the same age as Emily, and the two girls were best friends.

"Can you guys come over today?" she asked in her high-pitched voice.

I made Emily go ask Mom while I listened to Helena babble about some chocolate that she found in her room. When Emily came back, the answer was yes, so Mom drove us over to Nadine's house.

"Don't go into the woods," Mom reminded us.

"We know, Mom," Emily and I replied in unison.

"And behave. Don't annoy their grandparents."

"We know, Mom," we repeated. We turned into Nadine's driveway.

Nadine met us at the door. "Hi, guys!"

Helena showed up behind her. "Corrin, you didn't tell us you were an anodite!"

"That's because I didn't know until about three days ago," I responded.

"It's not fair!" Emily shouted, stomping further into the house.

"It's completely fair," I countered, following her.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you're working with Ben Tennyson!" Nadine shrieked excitedly.

Helena added, "If I didn't see it, I probably wouldn't have believed you!"

Helena and Emily wanted to play in the backyard on the swings, so Nadine and I got stuck in the house, and we had no idea what to do. We decided to call Olivia, and our other friend, Adeline, to see if they could join us.

They both could. Adeline showed up five minutes after we called her. Olivia took five minutes after that. Olivia had a short argument with her mom before confirming that she could come. When she finally arrived, she had another small argument with her mom about how Olivia straightens her hair too much.

"Hey, guys," Nadine said when Olivia's mom had left, "did you hear that Corrin is working with Ben, Gwen and Kevin now?"

I burst out laughing. There was no way these two girls were going to believe a word we just said to them, even if it was the truth.

"What?" they asked simultaneously.

"I'm not kidding!" Nadine shouted, seeing the confused looks on their faces.

"Sure, you aren't," Olivia replied sarcastically.

"You guys are insane!" Adeline giggled.

Just then, a very familiar car pulled into the driveway. Nadine looked at me with wide eyes.

"Who is that?" Olivia asked curiously.

"Wait," Nadine said, "is that-?"

"Yeah," I cut her off. "It is."

**(A/N: Suspenseville! OMG! Okay stay tuned!)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**(A/N: So hey people who are reading this fanfic. This is chapter seven, obviously. Sorry for the longer wait than usual, and I have to admit this isn't the longest chapter in the world. But I'm still working on it! In fact, I'm working on this story right now, so I was like, "why don't I post chapter seven?" So here I am, posting chapter seven. I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**Chapter Seven**

Adeline, Olivia, Nadine, and I ran up to the black and green car that had pulled into the driveway as Ben rolled down the window.

"Hey!" he shouted cheerfully.

"Uh, hi, Ben!" I greeted him.

"Gwen told me to give you this," he told me, handing me a piece of paper folded into a small square, "she said if I open it I'm dead, so I didn't open it!"

I smiled. Gwen would say that.

"So I have no idea what it is, but she said it was important," he continued. I nodded. "See you later!" he started to roll up the window, but I stopped him.

"How did you even know I was here?" I asked him.

He smiled, his green eyes twinkling, and held up his green phone. "Your mom told me!" He looked over at Olivia and Adeline. "Are they okay?" I turned around to look at the two girls.

They were both staring with wide eyes, mouths open. I giggled.

"They're fine," I reassured him.

"Okay, that's good," Ben sighed. "Okay then, see you later, Corrin!" And with that, he rolled up the window and drove away.

"Woah," was all Olivia could say. Adeline just nodded in response. Even Nadine, who had seen Ben before, was pretty shocked.

I looked down at the paper that I was holding. I unfolded it and saw messy handwriting scribbled on it. I took one look at the signature and instantly folded back up and stuffed it in my pocket.

"What does it say?" Adeline asked.

"I didn't read it yet."

"Well read it!"

"I'll read it later," I answered.

"I'll be right back," Nadine said, running into the house.

We talked about some random things while waiting for her to return.

When she came back, she was smiling and bouncing all over the place. "Can you guys sleep over?" she wanted to know.

"Isn't tomorrow Monday?" I asked.

"Yeah, but there's some faculty meeting, so there's no school now."

"Really?" I didn't remember hearing about this.

"Really," she repeated.

So Olivia, Adeline, Emily, and I ended up sleeping over that night.

Around 6 o'clock PM, Adeline and Olivia started bugging me about the paper that Ben gave me.

"Please?" Nadine joined in on the begging. "At least see who it's from!"

"I know who it's from," I told her.

"Who's it from?" Olivia demanded.

I sighed, giving up. "Fine, I'll read it if you guys shut up about it."

They agreed. "You have to tell us what it says, too," Adeline added.

"Fine," I said again. So I unfolded the small piece of paper and read it in my head. And I felt the blood rush out of my face again. I could barely breathe.

"Corrin, what's wrong?" Nadine quickly asked.

I tried to calm down, but it was really hard. I was actually surprised that I wasn't crying. Olivia tore the paper from my hands and started to read it aloud.

"'I'm coming for him really soon,'" she read. "'If you care about him, and I know you do, you'd better watch out. Not that you can do anything about it. Hope to see you soon! From, Albedo.' What does that even mean?"

I quickly snatched my phone from my bag and texted Ben. 'R u ok?' I quickly typed out. Usually, I used good grammar texting, but I didn't have time at the moment. I hit the send key, staring at my phone, waiting for a response.

"What's going on, Corrin?" Adeline asked. I still couldn't respond. "What's this Albedo guy talking about? Who's he coming for?" She said this at the same time my phone lit up, telling me I had a new text message.

"Ben," I whispered, answering her question and stating who the text was from at the same time. My hands shaking, I hit the VIEW MESSAGE button. There were only two words on the screen.

"No. Help."

I quickly dialed Gwen's number, and she was at Nadine's house in three minutes. When she pulled in the driveway, Olivia, Nadine, and Adeline piled into the backseat, and I sat in front next to Gwen.

"Hi, guys," she said. Her voice was shaking a little.

"Hey," I responded. My voice was shaking a lot.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure Ben's okay," she reassured me.

"Will someone please tell us what's going on?" Adeline demanded from the backseat. I quickly explained, since Gwen was driving. By the time I was done, my friends were filled in on what was going on and we were pulling into Ben's driveway.

The three girls in the backseat were silent.

Gwen quickly got out of the car and ran up to the door, with Olivia, Adeline, Nadine and I trailing behind her. She rang the doorbell three times before someone opened the door.

It was Ben.

Gwen and I both hugged him.

"Woah, girls," he said, laughing a little, "I appreciate the hugs, but what's the deal?"

Gwen started explaining what happened, but she was talking really fast. I could barely understand her, so Ben stopped her.

"Slow down, Gwen," he giggled. "Come on in, guys," he said. "You too," he added, looking at Adeline, Nadine and Olivia. So we all followed him into the kitchen. Ben's mom happened to have a huge plate of chocolate chip cookies, but Ben was the only one who ate any. Gwen slowly explained what happened to Ben.

"I didn't text anyone," Ben said, munching on a cookie. "I don't even know where my phone is right now. I couldn't find it."

"Maybe we should look for it," Gwen suggested. We went to Ben's room to search for his green phone. I thought it must've been a little weird for my three friends, who just met Ben earlier that day. But they followed us and helped us look.

After fifteen minutes, however, we still couldn't find Ben's phone.

"My mom's gonna kill me!" Ben whined, looking under the bed again.

"It has to be here somewhere," I reassured him. My friends and I were in charge of looking through the closet.

"This closet is a mess," Olivia complained, throwing a stray sock across the room.

"Sorry," Ben apologized, "I keep trying to clean it, but then I get distracted. And then I think, 'why bother cleaning it if it's just gonna get messy again?' so I don't clean it.

I giggled at Ben's explanation of why his closet was a mess, but Gwen didn't find it amusing. She glared at her cousin.

"It's simple. Don't let it get messy again!" she snapped.

"It's hard though!"

"Maybe if you didn't have all those Sumo Slammers dolls in your closet…" Gwen trailed off.

"They're not dolls! They're action figures!"

"They're taking up space in your closet."

"They're worth that space!"

I sighed. I could tell this argument wasn't going to end soon. Nadine and Adeline were still digging through the mess in the closet, and Olivia was looking around the closet doors.

My phone lit up in my pocket and started vibrating. I pulled it out and looked at the screen. It said: "Call from: Ben Tennyson."

_**(A/N: OMG How can it be Ben Tennyson if he's in the room with me? I guess you'll have to wait and see! I'll post chapter eight soon! Please review, and thanks for reading!)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: Hello people of Earth. Or Sonorosia. Sorry I haven't posted in like a week or something like that. I keep forgetting. But yeah, so here's chapter eight. My social studies teacher gives me so much homework. It's not fair. I want to write this, but she gives us like three pages every day! What the heck is going on here? Well, I hope you like this chapter, and I'll try to get chapter nine up soon! YAY! Thanks for reading.)**

**Chapter Eight**

"Uh, guys?" I interrupted their argument.

"What?" Ben asked quickly. I showed him my phone.

"Okay, who has it?" he asked the room, taking the phone from me. Everyone held out their hands, showing that they didn't have it.

"I swear I don't have it," Gwen said seriously. The other three girls nodded in agreement. "Should we pick it up?" Gwen wondered aloud.

Ben was already hitting the SEND key. "Who are you, and why do you have my phone?" he asked in a flat tone.

Gwen whispered to put the phone on speaker mode, so Ben hit the SPEAKER button, and a voice filled the room. A familiar voice.

"Ben Tennyson!" Albedo greeted. His tone was a little bit too friendly. "What a polite way to pick up the phone!"

Gwen rolled her eyes. Adeline and Olivia glanced at each other.

"When did you even get my phone?" Ben asked coldly.

"I've had it for a while now," Albedo answered. "Since about 3:30." Ben started to reply, but Albedo continued, "You get way to many texts."

"I don't get that many texts," Ben argued, forgetting the situation that we were in.

You could hear the beeps of Ben's phone as Albedo scrolled down, looking at the messages. "You got three from Kevin, six from Gwen, one from your mom, one from your dad, and two from Corrin. That's thirteen, in case you can't add."

"I can add, thank you very much!" Ben snapped. The Galvan obviously liked to rub in how smart he was.

"Want to know what I think?" Albedo questioned.

"No," Ben muttered.

"I think," Albedo continued, ignoring Ben, "that Corrin worries about you too much. It's not healthy for her—and it's a huge disadvantage for you." He hung up.

Ben sighed and handed my phone back to me. We were all silent, but I felt like this was my fault. "Sorry," I whispered.

"You didn't do anything," Gwen said, looking down.

"Don't listen to anything he says, Corrin," Ben added, looking at me. I nodded, but I still felt guilty.

"We should probably get your phone back," Ben's cousin told him.

Ben shook his head. "I'll go."

"You're not going by yourself," I interjected quickly.

"Yes, I am."

"Ben, you can't," Gwen agreed with me.

"Excuse us," Ben said, grabbing Gwen's wrist and pulling her out the bedroom door with him. I sighed for what felt like the fiftieth time that night.

"I can't believe we're in Ben Tennyson's room!" Nadine shrieked, looking around.

"Well, believe it, cuz it's true," I told her.

I looked over at Adeline, who was looking at Nadine, who was looking at the ceiling.

"Uh, what're you doing there, Nadine?" Olivia giggled.

"What's that?" Nadine asked, pointing up at the ceiling.

I looked up to see a red laser light moving around in circles on the ceiling. "What the heck?" I spun around, looking for the source of the light. Then Olivia screamed.

"What?" I demanded.

Olivia pointed under the bed, where two eyes were peeking out. I knew those eyes.

"Kevin!" I shouted "What are you doing?"

Kevin started laughing. "That was so funny! I was under here the whole time you were looking for Ben's phone! Nobody noticed me!" He started laughing again. We just sat there, watching him laugh. And suddenly, he stopped.

"Uh, guys?" he said like it was a question.

"What?" All four of us responded at the same time.

"I can't get out from under here. I'm stuck."

I shook my head disapprovingly, and we all moved to pull him out. I guess four girls weren't good enough. We couldn't get him out.

"Well this is just great!" Kevin whined.

"This is your fault," I accused him.

"How did you even get under here?" Adeline wondered.

"Don't ask," Kevin answered.

We kept trying to pull him out, and we finally got his head out. The rest of him was still stuck under the bed. So by the time Ben and Gwen returned to the room, it was an awkward moment.

"What-?" Ben started to ask, but Kevin cut him off, repeating the same thing that he said to us.

"Don't ask."

With both Ben and Gwen's help, the six of us got the dark-haired teen out from underneath the bed. Kevin sighed with relief, dusting himself off.

"Remind me to never hide under a bed again," he groaned.

Gwen rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Don't do that again! Ben wants to go get his phone from Albedo—alone."

I shook my head again as Kevin said, "no way."

Ben crossed his arms over his chest. "I'd like to see you guys try to stop me," he said, about to hit the Ultimatrix. Gwen tried to stop him, but I was the one who quickly shot out bright pink energy from my hands, catching Ben's hand and stopping him from pressing down the dial.

"Ben, come on," I pleaded. "You can't go alone."

"I can handle myself. I don't need protection!" he shouted.

"We're not gonna take the risk."

"I'm not taking the risk of losing one of you, either!" he burst out. I dropped the shield that was keeping him from transforming into an alien.

"Ben, we're a team," Gwen said quietly. "We don't let anyone get hurt."

I glanced at Nadine, Olivia, and Adeline, who were sitting on the bed staring at us.

"Dude, pull it together," Kevin remarked. Ben glared at him, but thought about it and sat down on the floor.

"I'm sorry, guys," he said softly, looking down at the carpet. "I'm just worried. That's all."

"Ben, you don't have to worry," I said gently. "We're all watching out for each other. Everyone's safe."

"I hope so," the brunette muttered under his breath.

Gwen glared at him.

"I still think I should go alone," he whispered.

"Ben, I swear," her cousin started, "if you go alone, I'm burning every single one of your Sumo Slammer dolls, cards, and movies."

"They're not dolls!" he shouted at her.

"Whatever!"

"Fine," he sighed, defeated. "I'll stay." He glared back at Gwen. "You happy?"

Gwen smiled.

Kevin sat down on the bed. "So what do we do now?" he asked nobody in particular.

Ben shrugged. "We should probably get these girls back to Nadine's house," he suggested, nodding in Nadine, Adeline, Olivia, and my direction.

Gwen agreed. She offered to drive us back, but Ben stepped in and volunteered instead. Gwen didn't question it. We all left Ben's room, and there were two cars in the driveway, Ben's car, and Gwen's mom's car. Gwen didn't have her own car yet. Mrs. Tennyson must have been out, but Kevin's car wasn't there.

"Did you walk here, Kevin?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "I parked my car over there," he said, pointing a few houses down. Sure enough, I saw the green Challenger parked at the end of the block. He ran off toward his car, and Gwen started towards her mom's. My three friends, Ben, and I, went to Ben's car.

Olivia, Adeline, and Nadine talked the whole ride back. I occasionally said something to them, and Ben was silent the whole time.

When all three of my friends were out of the car, I looked at Ben.

"Don't worry," was all I said before I got out of the car and followed the other girls into Nadine's house.

**(A/N:Yeah, so I hope you liked it! I'll update soon. Please review, and thanks for reading!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**_(A/N: Hey guys! I am now on winter break until January 2nd, so hopefully I can get more up! I finished this story, there's fourteen chapters, so I'll try to get those up soon. I write them in study hall and then type them out, so it takes awhile. But I'm making a sequel to this, since I have been writing this story since last year, and I don't really feel like ending it. But a story can't go on forever, and then you have a sequel! YAY! So I will tell you that this is pretty much a filler chapter, but read it anyway. I hope you like it! THanks for reading and please review!)_**

**Chapter Nine**

I got to my locker five minutes before the warning bell the next morning, but I still ended up almost late to homeroom. That was only because I got my stuff quickly, but I zoned out, thinking about the events of the past weekend.

I walked in the room just as the late bell rang. Nadine, who had been talking to her friend, Ashley, rushed over to me.

"I still can't believe that I actually met Ben Tennyson!" she shrieked.

Drew and Nidhish, who had been talking about their math homework, turned around to look at Nadine.

"What?" Nidhish asked incredulously.

"Corrin's an anodite!" Nadine shrieked louder.

"Ano-what?" Drew wondered.

"An anodite draws energy from the living things around them to create energy beams. Ben's cousin, Gwen is an anodite," Nidhish explained.

We all looked at him in surprise.

"I used to watch Ben 10," he defended himself.

Then the announcements started up, and everyone quickly sat in their seats.

At lunch, Olivia and Nadine were explaining what had happened that weekend. Adeline was the only one of our friends who was in the other lunch room.

"So we were looking for Ben's phone when Corrin got a call from it, except it wasn't Ben! It was Albedo!" Nadine screamed excitedly.

"How is that even possible?" Julia wondered. "I thought Ben 10 was supposed to be a cartoon!"

I shrugged, getting up to throw out my garbage. The only reason I didn't think I was going insane was that I wasn't the only one seeing it.

At the end of the day, Adeline was waiting for me at my locker.

"Hi," she greeted. She flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder.

I messed around with my lock. I could never get that thing opened in one shot. When I finally got it, Adeline pulled my jacket out of my locker and threw it at me. I caught it and pulled it on. I slug my backpack over one shoulder and slammed my locker closed.

"Hey guys, wait up!" a voice came from behind us.

We spun around, seeing Hayley walking with Tracey. We waited for them, and they caught up to us. We continued walking.

They started talking about their favorite show, which I didn't know about or like. So I fell behind and zoned out. I was thinking about Albedo's words the other day. 'I think that Corrin worries about you too much. It's not healthy for her—and it's a huge disadvantage for you,' he had said. I couldn't help thinking that I was a disadvantage for to the team. But I also couldn't help remembering what Gwen had said to me the night I found out that I was an anodite. 'I'm not sure,' she had said, 'but I'm completely sure that we need you.' I sighed aloud.

Tracey looked at me. "What?"

"Nevermind," I shook my head.

She turned back around and continued talking with Adeline and Hayley.

When I got home, I quickly finished the small amount of homework I had. My phone vibrated in my pocket.

'Text message from Gwen Tennyson,' the screen read. I opened the message.

Gwen said that Ben got a new phone to replace the one that Albedo took. She also gave me his new number, since Albedo still had the phone with his original one. I typed 'thanks' into the phone, and hit the SEND key.

Ben texted me a half an hour later. 'Hi,' the text said.

'What's up?' I responded.

'Can I call you?'

'Go ahead.'

So my phone rang thirty seconds later. I answered it right away.

"Hi!" I said cheerfully into the phone.

"Hey," he responded with no enthusiasm in his voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately.

"Nothing," he tried to sound happy, but he failed. "That didn't work, did it?" he asked.

"Nope," I smiled.

So Ben ended up at my house ten minutes later. He still wouldn't tell me what was up, but I figured it would be easier to get it out of him in person. When he walked through the door, Emily and Cameron freaked out, just like they had when Gwen came over. Ben enjoyed the few minutes of fame until my mom came to the door.

"Hi, Ben," she said, smiling.

"Hi," Ben smiled back.

"Corrin's had a crush on you since she was eight years old! She's so excited to be working with you guys!" my mom said.

"Mom!" I groaned. I was blushing like crazy.

Ben just smiled. "We love having her with us. She's the best!"

"So she's behaving then?"

"Mom!"

Ben laughed. "Oh yeah."

I could not believe that my mom said that.

Ben and I went out to the backyard, sitting on the bright yellow and blue swings that were there. Ben was still smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" I grumbled.

"You've had a crush on me since you were eight years old?" Ben teased.

I felt my face heat up, which made Ben laugh harder. Thanks, Mom.

"Don't worry, you're way cuter than I am," Ben smiled.

My eyes widened. Did I hear that right?

"What?" I asked. I wanted to make sure.

"You heard me," he replied. I blushed.

Ben smiled and started swinging. Usually when I was swinging, I got really dizzy, but at the moment I didn't really care. I was pretty happy. Ben just called me cute!

I swung higher than usual, watching the puffy white clouds float over the light blue sky.

"You can swing high," Ben complimented. "But can you do this?"

He swung higher than I was, and jumped off the swing when it got to the highest point. He flipped off, landing on his feet in the wet grass. His bright green eyes twinkled.

I shook my head in response to his question. "I would kill myself if I tried that," I laughed, stopping my swing.

Ben frowned. "Yeah, we don't want that."

The sadness was back on his face. "What's wrong?" I asked the question that I wanted to ask since he got here.

"Nothing," he tried to smile.

I kept staring at him until he gave in.

"I'm worried about you," he sighed.

"Why?"

"When I used to date Julie," he started quietly, "I dragged her into a lot of danger, just because I liked her."

Julie Yamamoto was Ben's ex-girlfriend. She was an Asian-American professional tennis player. She broke up with Ben about five months ago. To be honest, I didn't really like her on the show. She was always complaining about how Ben didn't have time for her. She knew that he was a word-famous super hero. I waited for Ben to continue.

"I really don't want that to happen to you," he said, tucking a lose strand of my brown hair behind my ear. My hair was always falling into my eyes. It was annoying. But I was freaking out inside.

"It won't," I told him gently, "I promise."

"I won't let it," he promised, pulling me into a hug. "I'll keep you safe," he whispered into my hair.

"I know," I smiled. I loved when he hugged me.

Ben was in a better mood after that. He stayed at my house until 9:30 that night. He was all smiles the whole four hours after we talked. He entertained Emily, Cameron, and I throughout dinner, making everyone laugh at the stories he told. He told us that when he got his new phone number the day before, the first thing he did was prank call his cousin and her boyfriend.

Mom and Dad seemed to like him, too. Dad wasn't home for dinner, but he arrived at the house twenty minutes before Ben left. When Ben had to go, I had to get ready for bed, since we had school the next day.

When I fell asleep that night, I actually had a good dream.

**_(A/N: Pretty filler if you ask me. Sorry about that! Please review, please? DO IT FOR JOHNNY! Sorry I had an Outsiders spaz right there...I love that book! Anyway, thanks for reading!)_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**(A/N: I feel like I haven't updated in a while. I'm sorry! This is Chapter Ten, and after this there's only four more chapters of this story! And then the sequel! YAY! But I'm also writing an Outsiders fanfiction so if you guys want to read it, I highly suggest it. I love feedback. So thanks for reading and please review!**_

**Chapter Ten**

The next two days were pretty normal. I went through school and got my work done. I was really excited for Friday, because that would be the day I met with the team again. Ben and Gwen texted me frequently throughout the week. Gwen was always rushing around, trying to keep up with the piles of homework she got, karate, and saving the world. Ben was usually struggling to remember if he even had homework, and when he realized that he did, he was hoping for an alien threat to pop up so he didn't have to do it. Despite other people's thoughts, Ben was not a dumb kid. Nowhere close. He was really smart; he just didn't like to show it. I didn't know why.

I honestly wasn't a bad student. I actually got upset when I forgot to do my homework, or left something at home. I've always been on honor roll. I wasn't the smartest kid in school though, like Gwen. Kevin didn't go to school at all. Since he was an ex-con, he was in the Null Void, an extra-dimensional jail for alien bad guys, when he should've been in middle school. He missed out on a lot, and he figured that going back to school at seventeen when he hadn't gone to school since fifth grade would only confuse him. Although Kevin wasn't as book smart as Gwen, he was definitely more street smart. No doubt about that.

On Friday morning, I woke up at five o'clock. I couldn't go back to sleep, so I just got up. I put on my favorite blue flowered skirt, light blue shirt, and black tights. Unlike most of the girls in my grade, I didn't put on makeup or straighten my hair. When I try to put on makeup, it usually ends up smudging and looking ridiculous by the end of the day. I didn't need to straighten my hair since it was pretty straight already, as long as I brushed it out. I brushed my teeth and hair, and went downstairs to make my lunch and eat breakfast. Fridays were my favorite day of the week. Even though we had school, it still felt good to think about the weekend that we had ahead of us.

School was fun on Fridays. Not that we did anything different than our usual routine, but the students were much happier. People laughed and acted silly, and teachers tolerated the behavior to some extent. I remember back in elementary school when teachers wouldn't give us homework on Fridays, since weekends were school-free days, so why should we need to do homework? But starting in middle school, the teachers decided that since you have a longer amount of time to do the homework, you should get more of it. They don't care if you have weekend plans or anything; it's just "do the homework!" Some teachers were nice enough to not give us homework, which was good.

Nobody was at my locker that Friday afternoon when everyone was dismissed. I didn't really care all that much. I was thinking about what we were going to do that evening.

I got on the bus and sat next to Emily, as usual. I did have a few friends on the bus, including Tracey and Adeline, but I didn't sit with them. I don't know why. I guess only because I never knew what they were talking about, so I stayed out of their conversation. Emily doesn't usually talk to me on the bus either, so we just sit there playing on our iPods. That afternoon bus ride was no different.

But that evening would be a little different. In the car ride to Ben's, my mom kept reminding me to behave over and over again. This time she was staying at Ben's house though. Ben's, Gwen's, and Kevin's moms decided to have a tea-party type thing, and asked my mom if she wanted to join. She said she would come, so she would be in the house with everyone else. They were leaving later that night though, while everyone else was sleeping over.

We turned in the driveway and got out of the car. I rang the doorbell and Ben greeted us.

"Hi!" he smiled.

"Hello," my mom smiled back.

"Hi," I said softly.

"Come on in!" he said. "Gwen and her mom are already here, so we're just waiting for Kevin and his mom."

Mrs. Tennyson came into view. "Hey," she greeted us.

She led my mom into the dining room where Gwen's mom was already sitting, and Ben led me to his room. He burst through the door. Gwen was sitting on Ben's bed texting on her pink phone.

"Hi!" Ben shouted at her. "Corrin got here. We're just waiting for Kevin," Ben reported, taking my overnight bag from me and putting it with Gwen's.

"Hey, guys," Gwen said looking up. "I'm texting Kevin now. He says he'll be here in ten minutes."

"Okay!" Ben exclaimed with a goofy smile. I had to giggle. I really couldn't help it. He was just so adorable! "I'll be right back!" He ran out the bedroom door.

Gwen pulled out a white sheet of paper.

"Homework?" I asked. She nodded.

"I got so much today," she explained. "But homework isn't hard for me. I can finish it before Ben gets his butt back in here."

And she did. Seriously.

Within five minutes, Gwen had both sides of her homework completely done. She was obviously really smart.

We talked for five more minutes after that, and Ben still wasn't upstairs yet.

"We should probably go check on him," Gwen suggested, standing up. I nodded and we both ran out to the dining room.

Ben was just talking to the three moms that were sitting there waiting for the Levins.

"Hi!" Ben called to us. "I was just telling these guys about Corrin," he said nodding to the Mrs. Tennysons and my mom, "since she's new to the team."

"He's only been saying good things," Gwen's mom reassured me, smiling. "How old are you?" she asked.

"Fifteen," I responded. Then the doorbell rang.

"That's probably Kevin," Ben's mom said.

"I'll get it!" Gwen cried. She ran to greet her boyfriend and his mom.

Ben and I went to the door with her, followed by Ben's mom. The other Mrs. Tennyson and my mom continued talking with each other.

The two Levins walked through the door.

"Hello," Mrs. Levin greeted everyone.

"Hey," Kevin chimed in.

Everyone smiled at them, and Gwen also hugged them. Ben introduced everyone, and after a few quick questions, we were excused to go do something else.

"So, what're we gonna do?" Kevin wondered.

Ben shrugged. "I thought we could just play it by ear."

Gwen rolled her eyes. She liked being organized.

So we decided to play the Monopoly game that Ben found at the top of his closet. Gwen started out winning for a while, but Kevin got ahead of her and he destroyed everybody. Ben and I were both behind, but Ben was still beating me by a lot. In case you couldn't tell, I wasn't very good at Monopoly. We played for a half an hour more before something rang in Ben's pocket.

Ben pulled out his Plumber's badge, which was ringing. All Plumbers had them for communication and identification.

"Grandpa?" Ben asked, confused.

Ben and Gwen's Grandpa Max, who I'll just call Grandpa Max too so I don't confuse people, should have been retired, but the sixty six year old man was still an active Plumber agent. He was the best Plumber of his time, and he was actually supposed to get the Omnitrix. When Ben found the Omnitrix on a trip with his grandpa and cousin, the DNA was a close enough match to attach to Ben's wrist.

"Ben!" he greeted his grandson. "Is the rest of the group with you?"

"Gwen, Kevin, and Corrin are here," the sixteen year-old confirmed.

"Good, you're going to need them."

"Why?" Ben asked, looking at us.

"We have a problem downtown."

"Problem?" Gwen asked.

"What kind of problem?" her boyfriend added.

"Albedo," was the only word that Grandpa Max said, but it was a word that sent all four of us running out the door.

Downtown Bellwood was a mess. I had no idea how one person, or alien rather, managed to trash the street that bad.

"Woah," Kevin said as we approached the large street. Shop windows were broken, streetlights were down, mailboxes were ripped out of their posts, and traffic lights were lying in the middle of the street.

"You can say that again," Ben agreed, looking around.

Grandpa Max was standing in the middle of the mess, talking into a high tech walkie-talkie. He greeted everyone, telling me that he'd introduce himself later.

"Where's Albedo?" Gwen asked her grandpa.

The man shrugged. "He's around here somewhere. Go look around."

"Should we split up?" Kevin wondered.

"No," Ben said quickly. "We're staying together."

Kevin rolled his eyes, muttering something like "yeah, so he can protect his girlfriend."

Gwen elbowed him in the ribs. "He's right, Kevin. Albedo kidnapped us before because we were alone. Remember the term 'divide and conquer'?"

Kevin nodded and followed Gwen, who started leading. I was silent throughout this whole argument.

Gwen lit up an energy ball and led us down the dark street, since all of the streetlights were down. It was pretty warm outside, but suddenly the street felt a little chilly.

"Hit the deck!" Ben shouted out of nowhere. We all ducked at the same time as a gust of freezing wind came from Big Chill—with red eyes.

Albedo.

Ben transformed into Heatblast, shouting out the Pyronite's name as he did so.

"Time to warm you up!" he exclaimed.

Kevin stopped running to look at the fiery alien. "Really? That's the best you could come up with?"

"Kevin, watch out!" Gwen cried. She shot out a blast of energy, pushing Kevin out of the way of another gust of freezing cold air. He fell to the ground, but hey, at least he didn't end up as a Kevin-sicle.

"Thanks, Gwen," Kevin called from across the street, getting up from the ground.

"Don't thank me," she shouted back, "get going!"

Kevin kneeled down and absorbed the sidewalk that he was standing on.

Albedo reached for the Omnitrix that was now on his chest since he was still Big Chill. He spun the dial, and pressed down. He didn't shout the names like Ben did, but I knew that he had turned into Jetray, a red and yellow aerophibian that looked like a mix of a bat and a stingray. Or at least to me he did. Aerophibians could either fly or swim, and since there was no water around, Albedo was flying. Green lasers shot out of his eyes and tail, flying in all directions.  
I quickly put up an energy shield as one flew at me. The laser cracked the shield, and the bright energy fell. I noticed Ben, who was still Heatblast, glance at his cousin nervously, but she glared back at him.

"Surrender the Ultimatrix," Albedo ordered, transforming back into his Ben-look-alike form.

"No way!" Heatblast, powering down and transforming into Ben again, shouted back.

"Have it your way," Albedo muttered. He transformed into a red crab-like alien—Brainstorm. Brainstorm had electric powers. He could shock random things with his large brain and 'superior intellect', as Albedo had put it once.

This was not good. The street looked even worse than it had when we got there. So Ben transformed, too.

"Cannonbolt!" the round white and yellow alien shouted. Ben pressed the Ultimatrix again.

"Ultimate Cannonbolt!" With the Ultimatrix, Ben could evolve his aliens into their Ultimate forms, which made them much strong and more intimidating. Ultimate Cannonbolt, unlike his un-evolved version, was covered in a protective silver armor with large spikes.

Ultimate Cannonbolt rolled into a ball and made his way over to Albedo, who was still Brainstorm. He knocked Brainstorm off his feet, but the red alien quickly jumped up.

Then Albedo said something I couldn't even understand. It was a sentence full of super long words that I didn't know the meanings to.

Then he went Echo Echo.

And I understood what he said next.

"Surrender the Ultimatrix, or I'll kill your friends."

It was such a harsh threat for such a cute little alien. Honestly, Echo Echo was pretty adorable. But at least Ben didn't believe a word he said.

"Yeah, right," Ben said. So he went Ultimate Echo Echo. "Anything you can do, I can do better!" he taunted.

"Ben, watch it!" Kevin shouted. Ben was a little too busy laughing at what he just said to notice that Albedo went Ultimate Echo Echo, too.

I had no idea how he did that. Albedo had the Omnitrix, not the Ultimatrix.

At least, I thought he did. Unless he found some way to upgrade it.

And I definetly understood what the skinny blue alien said next.

"Sonic doom!"

I heard Kevin groan from next to me.

"That's not good," Gwen said quietly.

Sonic disks from Ultimate Echo Echo's shoulders flew at the four of us, forming a circle around us. We were surrounded.

A very loud high-pitched screeching came from them, and the last thing I remember was the Ultimate Echo Echo that was Ben flash back into his human form and collapse before everything went dark.

_**(A/N: I'll update soon! Thanks for reading!)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**(A/N: Heeeyyyy! Okay, this is my second chapter update of 2013! Yay! My first was my Outsiders fanfiction. I suggest you go read it, if you haven't already, but you know, if you don't want to, that's cool too, man. You know, whatever. But this is probably one of my shorter chapters, I'm terribly sorry. Thanks for reading!)**_

**Chapter Eleven**

My head was pounding when I woke up again.

"Ugh," I groaned, sitting up. My head hurt, but I ignored it.

"You should probably lie back down," a voice came from next to me. I turned my head to see Grandpa Max. He was wearing a red Hawaiian-style shirt and light brown pants.

He chuckled and stuck out his hand. "I'm Max Tennyson. You can call me Grandpa Max, or just Max if you want," he introduced himself.

I shook his hand. "I'm Corrin," I said, immediately feeling stupid after I said it. He probably knew that already.

I looked around. We were in the Rustbucket, the RV that Max loved as much as Kevin loved his car. It had gotten replaced a couple times because the RV had a few accidents the first year Ben found the Omnitrix, and more in the past two years that Ben had decided to put the device back on. And then even more when Ben acquired the Ultimatrix. It didn't look like much, but it, like Kevin's car, was "totally teched out" when you knew how to activate it.

So anyway, looking around, I noticed that Ben, Gwen, and Kevin were stretched out on beds or couches, all unconscious.

"What happened?" I asked Grandpa Max.

"I'm not sure, exactly," he replied. "Albedo must've caught you four off guard."

The memories of what happened came flooding back into my mind. "Oh, yeah," I whispered.

"Do you remember what happened?" Max asked.

"Sonic doom," I said quietly.

"With Ultimate Echo Echo?"

I nodded.

Grandpa Max made a face. "No wonder you guys have been out so long."

"How long have we been out?"

"About two hours for you. They might be out longer," he nodded in the direction of the three other teens.

I nodded slowly. I hoped they were okay, but if I was, they probably would be too. They were a lot better at this stuff than I was.

"I actually thought you'd be out longer than them. This has been pretty intense for you, but they get stuff like this every day," Max noted.

"Yeah," I agreed, trying not to think about the fact that Ben had to deal with this every day. Ben always told me not to worry about him, but it was hard not to. No matter how invincible he thought he was, he was still only sixteen years old. Sure, he had the most powerful device in the universe to back him up, and a very clever mind. Even when the Ultimatrix wasn't working, he found his way out of everything. But that didn't mean he couldn't get hurt.

"Don't worry about them," Max said, noticing my worried face. "They'll be completely fine." I nodded again, and I believed him. But that didn't stop me from worrying. It never did.

"You want something to eat?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No thanks." Ben had warned me not to eat anything he offered. He usually had really weird stuff—delicacies in some countries, and completely gross in others, as Gwen had put it. But I wasn't hungry anyway.

"Why don't you get some rest until the others wake up," he suggested.

So that's what I did.

The next time I woke up, it was an hour later and Gwen was up, too. Ben and Kevin were still out cold. Grandpa Max had left a note saying that he was going to the store that was around the block.

Gwen rubbed her head. "How long have we been out?" she wondered, asking the same question I had asked earlier.

"About three hours," I answered her.

"Do you want something to eat?" she asked.

"No thanks." I still wasn't hungry.

Gwen pulled a box of crackers out of the top cupboard.

"When do you think they're going to wake up?" Gwen asked me.

I shrugged. "Your grandpa said it could be a few hours. We were out for a while, too."

Gwen nibbled on a cracker, watching her cousin and boyfriend with a worried expression on her face.

"They'll be fine," I reassured her. "If Grandpa Max said they will be, then they will be."

"I know," she said, "but I still can't help worrying sometimes. I mean, they tell me I worry too much, but what if something happens one day, and I could've stopped it if I was paying attention?" Gwen thought aloud. She usually didn't do this. Speak her mind, I mean. On the outside, she was always calm and confident. She didn't like sharing her thoughts.

"I know what you mean," I agreed. "People always tell me that I worry too much. They say you can make yourself sick doing it. But it doesn't change anything."

She nodded, still nibbling her cracker. "Exactly. But I guess if Grandpa said they'd be okay, then they will be," she sighed, walking over to the big couch that the boys were on. The Rustbucket really looks smaller from the outside. Gwen sat down next to Kevin, brushing some dark hair from his eyes.

Just then, the door to the RV opened. Gwen jumped up, but seeing it was only Grandpa Max, she sat back down next to the unconscious Kevin.

"Hi girls," Max greeted us. "I brought smoothies." He was carrying five smoothies in a smoothie-to-go-carrier. He handed me one, and then gave Gwen one.

Ben stirred. "Did I hear someone say 'smoothies'?" he asked groggily.

Grandpa Max chuckled. "You feeling okay, Ben?" he asked.

The green-eyed boy nodded, sitting up. His grandpa handed him a smoothie, which he gladly took and started slurping. He glanced next to him, where Kevin was still lying.

"Kevin's still out, I see," he stated the obvious. "You guys okay?" he looked at Gwen and I worriedly. I nodded and Gwen reassured him that we were fine.

"What happened?" Ben wondered.

"Albedo happened," Gwen answered, sighing.

Ben practically jumped off the couch. "Where did he go?"

Grandpa Max stepped in. "I'm trying to track him, but there's something interfering with the Plumber's badges."

Ben's eyes opened wide. He looked down at his left wrist. And we all we jumped up.

The Ultimatrix wasn't there.

_**(A/N: GASP! Please review. Please. I will love you forever if you do. Thank you for reading.)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**(A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I'm stupid. Umm...hope you like it!)**_

**Chapter Twelve**

"Kevin, get up, now!" Gwen shook her boyfriend awake. Kevin opened his eyes slowly.

"What?" he demanded, obviously grumpy from being shaken awake.

"The Ultimatrix is gone!"

Kevin jumped up. "Where is it?"

"Albedo must've taken it," Ben groaned. "This is just perfect."

I bit my lip. This was not good. Albedo taking the Ultimatrix, I mean. Not that I bit my lip. I did that when I was worried. Which I most definetly was right now.

"Let's go," Grandpa Max commanded. He ran to the front of the Rustbucket and sat in the driver's seat, starting the engine.

"Where are we even gonna go?" Gwen asked. "You said we couldn't track him."

Max nodded. "But we all know where he is, whether you know it or not."

The four of us looked at each other with confused looks on our faces. Kevin shrugged.

"Everyone buckle up," Max continued, "this ride could get bumpy."

We all sat down immediately. He was not kidding. The Rustbucket sped up so fast that my hair was whipping my face within a few seconds.

"I hate this," Kevin groaned. The streets were going by so fast I started getting dizzy.

About a minute later, the Rustbucket screeched to a stop, throwing its passengers forward in their seats.

"Little easier on the breaks next time, please, Grandpa?" Ben swayed a little bit. Gwen and I helped him steady himself.

"Where are we?" Kevin asked, looking out the window.

"Mr. Smoothy," Ben answered, seeing the large sign of his favorite place. "That makes sense," he noted, "he was here before."

"That," Kevin added, "and everyone always destroys Mr. Smoothy."

"Albedo better not touch Mr. Smoothy!"

"Ben!"

"Sorry. Reflex."

"Let's move," Grandpa Max said.

"Can we wait until I don't feel like I'm going to throw up?" Ben asked. Everyone but me glared at him. "Well, sorry!"

There was a large boom and a bright flash of red from behind the Mr. Smoothy building.

"Ben doesn't even have a weapon," Gwen said. "Maybe he should wait here."

Max nodded. "Does someone want to stay with him in case he gets sick?"

"Corrin?" Ben asked quickly. "Please?"

I smiled at him. "Sure."

"Kevin, Gwen, let's go," Max ordered. Then he turned to Ben. "Don't do anything stupid." With that, the three of them left the Rustbucket.

As soon as the door closed, Ben turned to me.

"We're sneaking out and going to help!" he declared.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked incredulously. "Ben, seriously, I know you've saved the universe and everything, but—"

He cut me off. "Why do girls worry so much? I'll be fine."

"Ben—"

He leaned over and kissed me.

Oh my god. Ben Tennyson kissed me.

I tried really hard not to stop hyperventilating, because I knew that I would if I didn't try not to.

When he pulled away, he pushed a strand of hair out of my eyes and said, "Relax. I'll be okay. Worry about yourself."

Oh my god. He was so adorable! Ben Tennyson kissed me. Ben Tennyson seriously just kissed me! That was all I could think about at the moment. I took a deep breath.

"I'll work on it," I responded.

"Promise?"

I sighed heavily. "I promise I'll try."

"Thank you. Now let's go!" He looked really happy as he practically bounced out of the Rustbucket.

Outside, got cooler. There was a light breeze that kept blowing my hair into my eyes, so I had to keep pushing strands away from my face. The sky got darker than it was before, which I guess is understandable, because before it was morning. It wasn't night yet, but it was starting to get darker outside.

"We need to stick together," Ben said seriously as we were walking away from the RV.

"We can't split up," I agreed. "You don't have the Ultimatrix. I'm not leaving you."

Ben smiled. "Thanks. But I can take care of myself. I'm not as dumb as everyone thinks."

"Who says you're dumb?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Ben, you're not dumb. Don't listen to anyone who says that."

Ben sighed. "Thanks, Corrin. So, how are we gonna do this?"

I shrugged. I'm not good at coming up with plans or ideas. When I told him that, he scoffed.

"Sure you are. You just need to have more confidence! It's like that one song by One Direction about being insecure for no reason and something about being beautiful…I can't remember what it's called right now."

"What Makes You Beautiful?"

He nodded and started singing and dancing to it.

I burst out laughing. But hey, if you saw it, you would've too! It was pretty funny. Especially in our situation, it just felt good to laugh. When he was done, he took a bow, which only made me laugh harder. Then he started laughing, and it was just uncontrollable laughter.

"Okay, we need to focus," I announced, trying to stop laughing.

Ben told me the plan that he came up with on the spot. He told me that if anything went out of order with the plan, it was okay just to wing it. I had a feeling that we might have to. Nothing ever went right when I was involved. Even so, the plan was way better than anything I could ever come up with.

"And you said you were dumb," I said.

"Well, I'm okay with plans." He smiled, his eyes twinkling. I really want green eyes. They're so pretty. I guess I could get green contacts, but my dad believes that my hazel eyes will turn green if I believe in it and stop worrying about it. Right. But I wish.

"You're great with plans!" I smiled back.

Ben stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You should smile more often. Your smile's so pretty. Not that you're not always pretty."

Oh my god, I could not stop blushing. Ben was way too nice to me. I loved it.

"I smile a lot," I said.

"You always look worried," he laughed.

I smiled. Just for him.

He smiled again and said one word.

"Beautiful."

My heart leaped with happiness.

"Can we focus?" I asked blushing even harder. When was I gonna stop blushing?

"Sure," he replied.

We ran to the back of Mr. Smoothy. What we saw was not good. Albedo was standing in front of Gwen, Kevin, and Grandpa Max, and all three of them were unconscious.

"Great," Ben muttered, leaning against the outer brick wall of the Mr. Smoothy building.

"Where are you, Tennyson?" Albedo called out. "I know you're here."

"Should I go?" I asked Ben. I whispered though, so the evil Galvan wouldn't hear.

"No."

"Ben—"

"Fine. But please, please be careful. I don't want you getting hurt, too."

He hugged me.

"Relax," I reassured him, "I can take care of myself."

He nodded. "I know. I'll help you when I can."

"Take your time. I've got this." Giving him one last smile for now, I ran out from behind the building.

**_(A/N: Please read and review! Thank you!)_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**(A/N: GUYS SECOND LAST CHAPTER! Hope you like it thanks for reading!)**_

**Chapter Thirteen**

The second I stepped out from behind the building, something flew at me. Thankfully, I threw up a shield before the object hit me. It was a mailbox. I'm not even kidding. Where in the world did Albedo get a mailbox from?

"Greetings," Albedo said.

His speech pattern was just weird. I mean, sure, he was a highly intelligent Galvan and all, but _greetings_? Come on.

"Hi," I responded, crossing my arms over my chest.

"How are you?"

I glared at him.

"Fine," he shrugged. "Don't answer." He pressed the dial down on the Omnitrix, and when the light faded, he was Water Hazard.

Darn it. How long would I be able to keep this up? And then I remembered that Albedo stole the Ultimatrix. Why wasn't he using it yet? It was a good thing, but it was also kind of suspicious. Not that it actually made a difference. From some reason, he was still able to go Ultimate without an Ultimatrix.

"Where's your little boyfriend?" he growled.

"Why should I tell you?" My voice sounded much more confident than I felt. That was good at least.

The icy water that was shot at me caught me off guard, though. The pressure of it threw me back a few feet. I got up quickly. My hair was dripping. Perfect.

When I shot out an energy ball, though, it barely hurt him.

"That's the best you can do?" he taunted.

"No," I whispered. I closed my eyes, concentrating really hard. I blocked out everything around me and focused on energy. I opened my eyes again, my hands and eyes glowing bright pink. Honestly, it felt pretty cool.

This time, the blast of energy sent him sprawling backwards. On the ground, he transformed into another alien. I groaned. Couldn't he stick to one? I was having trouble keeping up. I took a second to push the soaked hair from my face.

And I groaned again when the red light faded and I saw who he transformed into.

"Can't handle this one?" he asked.

I stepped back a little. He was Humongousaur.

"I'm good," I breathed.

"Glad to hear it," he said lifting a foot and stomping down. The impact of that sent me flying through the air, which I would have to admit was kind of fun. It was the landing that I wasn't looking forward to.

And then I remembered something.

"_I'm so stupid," _I thought as I created a large energy bubble around myself. When I landed, the bubble rolled, and I let it drop when I was sure that I would land on my feet.

"Impressive for a beginner," Ben's voice came from behind me. I spun to face him, and he smiled. "How're you holding up back here?"

"I've been worse," I answered honestly. And it was true. The only thing that was actually damaged on me so far was my hair, which wasn't dripping anymore, but it was still wet and stringy.

"I'm going to check on Grandpa, Gwen, and Max," he said, nodding towards the three who were still unconscious on the ground. "I'll be back."

He started running towards the three—but not before Albedo spotted him.

Humongousaur pressed the dial and changed back to his human form. "Trying to run from me, Benjamin?" he called.

Ben sighed and turned around. "Actually, no, I'm not."

Albedo smirked at his almost-exact copy (well actually, Albedo was the copy, but whatever), and his hand hovered over the Omnitrix.

"You seriously can't fight a defenseless sixteen-year-old boy without a super-powered alien?" Ben asked his copy.

"_That's not gonna work_," I thought miserably. You'd have to be stupid to fall for that. It only works in books and movies. And Albedo was a Galvan. He was pretty far from stupid.

So anyways, Albedo got mad. He repeated something that I'm sure I've heard him say in Ben 10 on TV before.

"I don't need an Omnitrix to destroy you!"

They tackled each other. Before I could do something about it, I noticed Gwen get up out of the corner of my eye. I ran over to her.

"What's going on?" she asked, yawning.

"Ben and Albedo are fighting."

"Ben snuck out of the Rustbucket?" she yawned again.

I nodded as Kevin got up, rubbing his head.

"What happened?" he wondered.

Gwen explained to him that Ben snuck out of the RV defenseless and without a weapon, and now he and an evil alien with the most powerful device in the world were battling it out.

Kevin crouched down, absorbing the ground of the back parking lot of Mr. Smoothy. "Then let's help him out," he said. He ran over to Albedo, his hand balled into a fist, but Albedo saw him before he reached him. He turned into Waybig.

"Can't we have a normal, alien-free day? Just one?" Kevin complained.

"Nope," Gwen shook her head, dodging Waybig's huge foot. "Ben, move it!" she cried.

Ben was slowly getting off the ground, but Waybig's foot was coming down again, and it was right on top of him.

I shot a hot pink beam at Ben, pushing him out of harm's way, but Waybig's foot still came down. It cracked the concrete and threw everyone into the air. Gwen was the only one who landed on her feet. Everyone else, including me, fell to the ground.

I quickly got up and dusted myself off. Surprisingly, I hadn't gotten killed or even injured yet. My elbow stung slightly from landing on the concrete. That was it. Big deal.

The mini earthquake from Waybig's foot woke up Grandpa Max. He slowly opened his eyes, got up, and looked around.

"Ben, Grandpa Max is up," I called. Ben nodded and ran over to his grandfather to help him up.

"Can you take him back to the Rustbucket?" Gwen called to her cousin.

"Sure," Ben shouted back. Max protested, but Ben insisted that he needed rest. As they went back to the Rustbucket, Waybig reached down, grabbed Kevin, and flung him.

"Kevin!" Gwen cried.

"Maybe you should check on him…" I suggested to the worried-looking redhead next to me.

"I can't leave you alone," Gwen said nervously. "What if you get hurt? Besides, Ben would kill me!"

I smiled reassuringly. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Go."

She took off in the direction of her boyfriend.

To my surprise, Albedo powered down and walked up to me. I resisted the urge to step back. That shows fear. Not what I wanted to show.

"No more teammates to back you up. What are you gonna do now?" he teased.

I pushed my hair out of my eyes (I had to do that a lot lately) in order to concentrate. The power in the ball of mana I created shocked me. It threw Albedo really far back. I took a few deep breaths.

As he was walking up to me, I noticed that he looked mad. And I mean _mad._ He looked like he wanted to strangle me. Now that I think about it, I guess he probably did.

"Fine," his red eyes glowed with anger. Not a good sign. "You want to fight? I'll give you a fight."

I gulped. Definetly not a good sign.

He slammed his palm down on the Omnitrix. His body was covered in a bright red light, and when it faded, I had to admit I was a bit freaked out.

I'd never seen this alien in my life, so he must've been one that Ben hadn't unlocked yet. He was about seven feet tall, and he looked like a cat. But not like Rath, who looked more like a tiger. No, this was a cat standing on two feet. His head was twice the size of his body, which was covered in light blue fur. I thought him having a bigger head than his body made him look like a bobble-head in a way. His tail was at least four feet long. This was just weird.

"Meet Mr. Kitty Whiskers," the alien said in its high-pitched, scratchy voice.

"Mr. Kitty Whiskers? Seriously?" That could _not_ be the best _Albedo of the Galvan_ could do. Maybe that would be the best _I_ could do, but _Albedo_? No.

I found out what this new alien could do pretty quickly. His creepy red eyes lit up and a laser flew towards me. Lasers were pretty popular, I assumed, since that was most of what I got hit with. I dodged the red beam, but it landed in front of me, causing me to stumble.

"Darn it," I muttered. That four foot tail did something too. While I was distracted, Mr. Kitty Whiskers's tail wrapped around my waist. He pulled on his tail, which sent me spinning I crashed into the brick wall. I groaned, stood up, and rubbed the back of my head. His tail slammed me back into the wall.

The world started spinning around me, but I was determined not to faint. I couldn't let anyone down—especially Ben. I wasn't going to give up.

"_Come on, Corrin,"_ I thought to myself, "_you can do this." _I closed my eyes, leaning against the wall and trying to think of a plan. It was hard, considering my head was pounding, but I tried to ignore that. I mean, I got knocked into a wall a few times and I feel like I might faint? Where was my strength?

"Someone's getting tired," the freakish cat alien taunted.

"Am not," I muttered.

"Face it, Corrin, you're useless. You're not helping them; you're just making it worse. You're a disadvantage to Ben because he cares about you so much. He would die for you. If I threatened you, he'd give up…"

I felt my hands, which were balled into fists, flow with energy. I noticed this happened when I was scared or mad. I was a little bit of both at the moment.

"Leave him alone," I said through clenched teeth. Now my voice was shaking. Crap. Crap, crap, crap.

"Make me," he sneered.

I stepped forward, stumbling because of the earthquake in my head, but I caught myself before I fell. I took a deep breath.

"Weak," Mr. Kitty Whiskers laughed. "You're a weak little girl."

God, he was annoying me. And he was threatening Ben. I was not taking that. My eyes lit up pink as I blasted energy through my hands.

And it just missed him.

His tail flew out, almost whipping my face, but I ducked just in time and tumbled away from the wall. I was trembling like crazy. My knees were shaky and my vision was blurring. But there was no way I was giving up.

I wondered whether or not Gwen had found Kevin yet. I figured she probably did. Along with the cool mana thing that anodites did, we could also track people as long as we had an item with the person's energy signature on it. I also wondered what Ben was doing, but I hoped he was safe in the Rustbucket.

Mr. Kitty Whiskers approached me slowly, and I stepped back. But then I took a deep breath. Yes, I was scared, but I couldn't let that show. I was gonna be brave. I focused all my energy on one magenta ball. I cleared most of the thoughts from my head and pushed the ball with as much strength as I could. My energy ball hit Mr. Kitty Whiskers and he fell backwards. He caught himself by doing a backwards somersault or something like that, though.

"You little—" he shrieked. "You are so dead."

That left me in thought for a second. Does that really sound like something Albedo would say? It sounded very Heather Chambers-y, you know, that one teenage ghost that tried to kill Suze in The Mediator series? Jesse saved her, obviously…okay, I was getting sidetracked here.

Mr. Kitty Whiskers was still screeching. Maybe he had emotional issues. Rath had anger issues, so that was extremely possible. But aliens from the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix also had a mix of the wielder's personality, and it was obvious that Albedo hated me. So obvious.

He threw his furry body at me, but I threw up a shield quickly. He crashed into it. That didn't seem to help his mood. He shot a series of lasers at me, all I which I dodged, but just barely. He flew up into the air, shooting the last beam just behind me, which threw me forwards.

Back into the brick wall.

My head cracked against the bricks again, and I sucked in my breath to keep from screaming. I reached up to make sure there was no blood, but I quickly pulled my hand away from my head when it hurt from just touching it lightly. I exhaled slowly, trying to ignore the pounding in my head and the black spots interrupting my vision. I struggled to stand, but I ended up falling back down.

The stupid alien cat was smiling all smugly when he noticed my pain. "It'll kill Ben to see you like this," he laughed. "And while he's busy worrying about you, I'll get him. You just caused Ben Tennyson a world of pain."

I couldn't breathe again. Maybe he was right. I was a weak little girl. But I wasn't about to let Ben get hurt because of it. I stood up, but was forced to lean against the wall for support. I wondered why Mr. Kitty Whiskers was just standing there, staring at me. Shouldn't he be attacking me? But, hey, I wasn't complaining. I honestly wasn't sure how much more I could take.

Okay, that wasn't a good thing to think. I wasn't giving up. I wasn't. I would not let anyone get hurt because of me.

I closed my eyes and focused—really focused. All my thoughts left my mind except thoughts about drawing living energy around me. I forgot about the pounding in my head, the dizziness, the dark splotches in the middle of everything I saw. As I opened my eyes, a huge shield of energy was in front of me. I threw it as hard as I could, and somehow, I actually got it right.

As it hit Albedo, his Omnitrix powered down and his human form fell—unconscious.

I took a few deep breaths, not daring to believe that I actually did it.

"Not bad," a voice said from behind me. I spun around to see Azmuth standing there.

"Hey," I said weakly. My head was still killing me, and now the splotches in my vision were back. I was still trembling, too. Azmuth said something, but I couldn't really understand it. There was a loud ringing in my eyes.

All I know is that after Azmuth took the Omnitrix _and_ Ultimatrix from Albedo, he said, "There are difficult trials ahead; be ready." And he, along with Albedo, transported back to their home planet. I briefly thought about what the Galvan had said (Azmuth, not Albedo). I could've sworn I'd heard him say something like that on Ben 10. And then it hurt to think again. I looked at the destruction around me. I was completely alone, trembling in the back lot of Mr. Smoothy.

A familiar voice came from behind me. "Corrin," Ben said nervously, "what happened? Where's Albedo?"

"Gone," I said, closing my eyes. "Back with Azmuth."

And the last thing I remember was collapsing into Ben's arms.

_**(A/N: Mr. Kitty Whiskers. A lame name, yes, but I thought it up in fourth grade when I wrote comics for Ben 10. He was originally this loud, annoying cat that Ben turned into because of some weird potion or whatever, and he kidnapped Gwen and ran around singing Phantom of the Opera songs. The time he kidnapped Gwen, he hid her in a big tree with sharks, so Ben, Kevin, my two friends, Marina and Brianna, and I, had to find him. So he sang out that he was "HIDING IN THIS TREE AND NOBODY WILL FIND MEEEE!" Just some background on Mr. Kitty Whiskers, because he's super lame. I had to change him a little, cuz this is a serious fanfiction. That's where I got the idea, from my fourth grade self (I'm now thirteen in seventh grade, just so you know, but I wrote most of this when I was eleven and twelve in sixth grade). Thanks for reading! Please review! One more chapter and then this story's over!)**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_I' m a terrible person for making you wait this long for the LAST CHAPTER, but I have an excuse. I wrote this whole chapter and lost it. Stupid me. So I had to rewrite it, which upset me. That explains why it's so short. Seriously, it's probably one of the shortest chapters I've ever written. Anyway, thank you so much for reading this story guys! I had fun writing it, and even though this chapter's shorter than the original that I lost, I like it a lot better. I hope you like it and thanks so much for sticking with this story! If you liked this, be sure to check out my other stories! I only have one at the moment, but whatever. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

When I woke up, the light was way too bright. I quickly snapped my eyes shut, trying to block out the lights in the room. Where was I? I had to open my eyes to find out, so that's what I did.

And I shot up so I was sitting up immediately.

"Easy," Ben said softly, gently pushing me so that I was lying back down.

I was in the hospital. I kid you not. I hate hospitals so much. They are the worst things in the world. You know, along with everything else that I was afraid of. Like spiders. _Ick_. I shot back up into a sitting position, against Ben's wishes.

"What am I doing here?" I demanded.

"You got hurt, silly," the green-eyed boy laughed a little.

"I wanna go home. Like, now. I hate hospitals, Ben."

"You just beat up Albedo, and you're scared of hospitals? They're not gonna hurt you, Corrin." I nodded and took a deep breath to try to calm myself down.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked curiously, praying the answer was yes.

"Everyone's alright. Well, except for you."

"What happened to me?" I remembered fighting Albedo and winning, just barely. And then I remembered collapsing into Ben's arms and the world around me going black.

"Albedo gotcha pretty good," he winced slightly. "But you held your own. And all you ended up with was a minor concussion! Well, that's pretty serious, I mean, y'know, it kills brain cells and stuff, but you'll be okay! You were only out for a few hours but I was really scared so we took you here anyway and—" He started talking really quickly and his words jumbled together.

"Ben, chill. I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt, seriously. So can I get outta here? Now?"

"Doctor said you can leave an hour after you wake up. So you can leave at three!"

"Three? Wait, what day is it?"

"Sunday. You passed out at, like, four this morning. So, it's only been like…umm…I don't feel like doing math. But you're okay. I'm really proud of you, by the way. You did awesome.

"I'm the only one in the hospital though," I pointed out, trying to hide my blush.

"Trust me, we've all had our share of hospital time. And you were a rookie taking out Albedo _yourself_. That couldn't have been easy. I'm sorry I left you out there alone.

"It's fine. It was pretty fun, actually."

"I'm glad you said that, because you're gonna have to get used to it. You're gonna be doing his a lot more often." His green eyes twinkled with happiness. "You're a major part of our team, now. Grandpa Max agrees."

"Thanks. For everything." I smiled brightly.

"You really need to smile more. It's contagious or something. Look, now I'm smiling!"

I laughed happily. His smile was cute. It filled my stomach with butterflies. Well, _he_ did. When he reached for my hand and held it, when he gently pushed the hair out of my eyes, when he told me I was pretty, when he told me he was proud of me, when he pressed his lips to mine gently but firmly…it made me so happy that I wanted to just hug him and never let him go. I liked the feel of his arms around me. They made me feel safe and not so alone.

"How's everyone else? Gwen, Kevin, Grandpa Max?"

"Fine. They're perfect, actually. Gwen and Kevin came in to see you earlier, but you were still out."

"Well, now I feel bad."

"It's not your fault," he laughed. "Besides, they're still here. Kevin just got hungry _again_ after coming back from having a big lunch with Gwen. I swear, that guy's got a hole in his stomach. He's always hungry. Anyway, they went to that little food stand thing they have here. They should be back soon." I slowly sat up this time and pulled the hospital sheets off of me.

"Why don't _I _just go to _them_? It'll save them a trip." I hopped out of the bed, ignoring the little pounding in my head.

"Yeah…no," Ben laughed again, spinning me around and gently pushing me back to the bed. "You stay here so we can make sure your head's better."

"My head's normal," I protested, standing up again.

"You're hurt, Corrin. Sit. Actually, you should probably lie down again."

"Make me," I jokingly stuck my tongue out at him.

"In case you've forgotten, I'm strong. I can make you. And if _that _doesn't work, I have over a million aliens on this Ultimatrix," he held up his wrist, "that can make you."

"Alright, alright, you're all powerful, we get it," I joked. I didn't lay down though. There was a faint knock on the door, and Ben forgot about it, causing me to smile smugly to myself.

"C'mon in," Ben called. Gwen peeked her head in the door, pushed it open further, and walked in, followed by Kevin.

"Look who's up," Kevin leaned against the wall.

"Hi," I greeted the two of them.

"Feeling better?" the redhead asked. I nodded.

"A lot. I wanna get outta here."

"Good news, then," Kevin interjected. "Doctors said you're free to go."

"Yes!" I jumped up out of the thin bed. "I win," I smirked at Ben.

"You won nothing," he smiled back. I hugged him tightly, and he hugged back. "Please don't scare me like that again," he whispered.

"No promises," I giggled. I almost pulled away, but Ben pulled me back and kissed me lightly.

"Ugh, get a room," Kevin groaned, shielding his eyes.

"Nah, I like being the one that does the actual kissing instead of the complaining for a change," Ben laughed.

"Two can play at that game," Gwen smirked, wrapping her arms around Kevin's neck and pulling him in for a kiss. I did the same to Ben. And we all stayed like that for a while. Until there was a beep that interrupted us. Pulling away, Ben sighed and reached into his pocket, pulling out his glowing Plumber's badge.

"This is Ben Tennyson speaking," he reported in a monotone.

"'Afternoon, Ben Tennyson, this is Magister Styka of the Plumbers. We have a problem."

"What's new?" Kevin replied. "Lay it on us."

"It's been reported that the alien known as _Vilgax_ has been seen on Earth. It's said he's looking for you and your immediate team. He was spotted in the next state over."

"Roger that, Magister Styka. Ben Tennyson and team is on the way." He slipped the badge back in his pocket. "Well, one thing's for sure, guys," he said.

"What?" the three of us asked.

_"It's hero time."_

**_THE END_**


End file.
